The Past Story
by french-charlotte
Summary: Prequel. Set when Fox is a teenager. A story about how James got involved with the Venom affairs, beginning with the death of his wife. A father/son fic. EXTREMELY DEEP! A MUST READ!
1. Liquor and Headaches

My second story. Hope all of you like it.  
  
If you review, I may fall in love with you! Please review, but I'm not going to make you . . .just wish that you do!  
  
Alrighty, I own about . . . . . nothing of this story. Star Fox is all owned probably by a very rich and smart Japanese person.  
  
And now for the show:  
  
The light glimmered through the dark blue shades, yelling that daylight has arrived. The light showed the mess in the small room. The refrigerator was in the corner, the only noise audible in the small dorm room. Clothes littered the floor. Shirts, jeans, undershirts, and even boxers were spread across the ground. There was a ghastly smell of Everclear and Jack Daniels that swam around the enclosed space. Three beds were in the room, but only two were taken. The remaining one sat against the wall, blanket all neat and tidy; evidence of it not being used. A knock came to the door.  
  
"Hey Fox! Are you in there?" The deep voice called from the hall. The knocking continued.  
  
"Go away!" The fox, whose head was under the pillow yelled, with a groan.  
  
"Fox James McCloud! Get your lazy ass out of bed, and open this door now!" The voice screamed. The dormant fox now jumped from his content bed.  
  
"Shit, Bill get up!" Fox said, throwing a pillow at the sleeping husky.  
  
"What the hell Fox?" He asked, still under the blankets.  
  
"My fathers here!" Fox exclaimed, unwrapping himself from being tangled with his sheets.  
  
"Son of a bitch. You're kidding right?" Bill yelled, jumping out of bed.  
  
"Young man, open this door now!" His father pressed from the hall.  
  
"Yeah, I wish I was." Fox said, looking at his distressed friend. "Just a minute!"  
  
"We have to get rid of these. If we're caught we'll be kicked out!" Bill said, lifting up several bottles of liquor. From what Fox could see, they threw a pretty good party, looking at how many bottles were in the room. How much did I drink?" Fox thought, as he looked for a place to hide them.  
  
Bill looked up. "We can hide 'em in the closet." Bill suggested, obviously panicking, but a bit of desperation in his voice.  
  
"Our uniforms are in the closet!" Fox said, also panicking of what his father would do to him after he discovered the bottles. This is not a way to spend a hangover, Fox thought.  
  
"I'm coming in!" His father yelled again.  
  
"The ledge, outside!" Fox proclaimed  
  
"Good idea." Bill said frantically. He hurriedly picked up the bottles and opened the window. They both set the evidence on the ledge, 6 floors above ground level.  
  
"Ok!" Fox yelled for his father. He had an ear splitting headache from the night before. He could just name some of his bottles of choice: Captain Morgan, Bacardi Lemon, Bacardi Silver, Puckers sour apple. . . .  
  
"Look at this mess! It looks like your room at home." James exclaimed, stepping into the messy room.  
  
"Uh, hi dad. For what do we owe this pleasant visit?" Fox asked.  
  
"Cut the shit out Fox. It's Monday not Sunday. That means . . " James said, looking at Fox and Bill.  
  
"Uh, shittier food in the caf." Fox said, looking down.  
  
"Nice Fox. Why weren't you in class this morning?" James pressed.  
  
Fox glanced at the clock: 12:37  
  
"Well, we decided Mondays are bad days for school." Fox answered and Bill nodded in agreement. The pain in Fox's head beamed, and he couldn't help but grab it a little.  
  
"I see," James said as he walked around the room. He glanced at Bill, then returned to his son's side.  
  
"Well, I suggest you two get to class. I'll see you in class." James said. As he walked past Fox, he smacked him hard upside his head, causing his head ache to get worse. As James reached the door, he turned.  
  
"Oh, and after retrieving those liquor bottles from the ledge, go take a shower; the alcohol is leaking out of your bones." James said and turned to leave. He opened the door and walked into the hall, but turned around. Bill and Fox were perplexed.  
  
"Oh, here ya go Fox." James said as he tossed a small bottle towards Fox. As Fox caught it, James smiled and walked away.  
  
"What is it?" Bill asked, looking at Fox.  
  
"How does he do it?" Fox asked as he looked at the small bottle of aspirin. 


	2. A Broken Promise

Cougar-Hunt and Stoney_girl, I can honestly kiss you for reviewing. Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
Well, here's another chappie, it's a big longer this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"So, when are you going back home?" Bill asked the young vulpine walking next to him. They were on their way to aviations; the best class with the worst teacher.  
  
"I dunno. It's not like I really have to or anything. I mean, my father openly volunteered to be the RA on our floor. And to add to the catastrophe, he took the temporary position to be the aviations teacher. He said it's a way to keep an eye on me. I personally think it's a way to ruin my life." Fox explained, trudging through the cold wet snow. 8-7 inches is the amount of snow that Cornaria City got.  
  
"Oh C'mon Fox, your dad's awesome, and you know it." Bill argued. Fox gave him the look.  
  
"Well, what about your mom?" Bill asked.  
  
"She's at home. Working." Fox said. Vixxi McCloud was a non-profit nurse. James made enough money so that Vixxi didn't have to work. She said that she felt good giving her time with sick people. It was her way of giving back, is what she said.  
  
"Oh. That's cool. I guess. I think I'm going home this weekend. My mom misses me. And I need to get some laundry done."  
  
"You're a class act."  
  
"Yeah well, my real dad wants to spend some quality time with me." Bill said, looking down at the packing snow. He would give anything right now to just throw down his messenger carrier and have a snow fight with Fox right there, but that's not acceptable. Every moment, Bill thrives for his stepfather's approval of him. He still hasn't gotten it. It upset Bill a little to see Fox, perfect in everyway. That was the kind of son his stepfather wanted, a good military son, who didn't have to try hard to become the best. Bill knew that James would be proud of Fox even if he lost his title of valedictorian. Bill would give anything for that kind of relationship. His real dad didn't give two shits about him.  
  
"You're real dad? You haven't seen him for like ever."  
  
"Five years. I don't know why my mom didn't let Greg adopted me when he married my mom." The truth was, Bill was going home to explain his report card and how come he didn't get a higher rank. He ranked 8th out of 249 students. As everyone at school was telling him that that's really good, Bill knew it was unacceptable for Lt. Greg Marcrow; his hard ass stepfather. Fox didn't really care about his report card. Bill longed for the security that Fox knew; he would always be first out of the class. Being next-door neighbors to Fox, Bill knew the perfect life Fox lead.  
  
"I'm happy with my one set of parents." Fox said, laughing. There it is again, Fox's perfect life." Bill thought. He looked at Fox, and forced a smile on his face. James and Vixxi McCloud were the most involved couple. They were always going to party's together, always all over each other. They both adored Fox more than anything in their lives. They openly admitted to it. Bill remembers when Fox and him were 12. At school, during passing periods, Fox was kidnapped. He'll never forget. James went absolutely insane; knowing it was his being that was the reason for his son's abduction. It was 3 months later that they received a ransom note. By then, everyone assumed him dead. Everyone except James. Vixxi even lost faith because of the depression she fell in. The ransom note asked for an unthinkable price. James didn't waste a second to get the money. About a month later, James dropped the money. About a week later, the police found the kidnappers and shot them to death. Sure enough, they also found the money and Fox. Fox was in a horrible state. Bill never got enough courage and guts to ask Fox what had happened during that time.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Bill replied.  
  
The two turned into the large room of cadets. They all wore the dark blue uniforms. The class was composed of approximately 45 cadets. All the students were, for the most part, the same age. As most of them knew each other from when they entered the academy at 10 years old, it was all familiar faces.  
  
Fox glanced around the room, searching for Falco and Slippy. He found the avian and reptile in the back, Slippys' laptop open.  
  
"Hey man, where'd you go last night?" Fox asked the avian, a previous gang member, also his roommate.  
  
"Man, Fox, you were shit faced. I spent the night at Katts'." Falco replied.  
  
"I heard my name." Katt said, whom sat in front of Fox. A young, attractive, female vulpine at her side.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie." Falco said, planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Hey Fara, that can be us." Fox said, to the female fox. She didn't even look up from her laptop. Fox had had a crush on her since he was 14; since he laid his eyes on her. She had a rule though, she didn't date pilots like herself. She said it's just something she doesn't do.  
  
"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than swap spit with you McCloud." She replied.  
  
"Ouch, gosh that hurts. I love it when you play hard to get." Fox said, smiling stupidly. Fara let out a sigh and looked up at the male fox in disgust.  
  
"Spare me Fox. It's it hatred, not hard to get." She said, glaring at Fox.  
  
"You know you want me."  
  
"I want you, I need you, oh baby oh baby." She said, rolling her eyes and turning around. She returned back to her laptop.  
  
"Hey Slip, what're you doing?" Bill asked the reptile typing furiously at his computer resting on his lap. His eyes were concentrating hard on the screen.  
  
"Well, my curiosity got the best of me about a fortnight ago. I was inquisitive of how strong and backed up our Federal Currency Bureaucracy is." Slippy said, his face not showing any emotion. He kept his eyes on the screen. Falco, who was bored with the previous conversations, took a turn of interest. He got up in surprise.  
  
"Slippy, are you hacking?" Falco anxiously asked.  
  
"Well . . ." Slippy couldn't find the words. He didn't know what to answer. Falco frantically wrote a long number on a scrap paper. Fox and Bill sat quiet in unison. Neither knew what to say. Katt and Fara were now intently listening.  
  
"Whoa . . . well good for you then . . ." Fox said, in disbelief. Falco handed Slippy the paper with chicken scratch on it.  
  
"Ok Slip, that's my bank account, could you just deposit-" Falco started. He was cut off by the laptop being slammed from behind.  
  
"Hello Class, sorry I'm a bit late." James McCloud said, standing behind the group of friends, hand on laptop. He knelt down to Slippy and Fox.  
  
"Boys, I suggest you do that sort of thing on your own time. Fox, I don't want to have to bail you out at 16." James said, and started to walk away.  
  
"Dad!" Fox yelled at the older fox. Fox wanted to bring something very important up to his father. . James turned.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know, I've had my permit for a while now. I have my blue slip too. Can we please go to the DMV?" Fox pleaded. He already knew the answer though.  
  
"Fox, I'm not discussing this here. And, you know the rule." His father said. Fox knew the rule all right. To in order for Fox to get his license, he needed to have his permit for 6 solid months. It had only been 5.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No Fox. I let you slide with a lot of things, but not this. Now go take your seat."  
  
"Yes sir." Fox said and turned away. By now, all the cadets were ready for class. Open laptops decorated the room. Every student at the academy was required to bring a laptop, if your family couldn't afford a laptop, the academy would provide one with a low price.  
  
Fox resided next to Bill. He grabbed his laptop from the messenger carrier all cadets carry around with them. Glancing around the room, he saw the many different kinds of laptops. Katts, of course, was pink and bubbly to math her bubble personality. He still remembers her telling them about her "beautiful" computer.  
  
"Oh my god! You'll never guess what I got last night. I'll tell you, a new, pink apple laptop!" The 13-year-old feline said, excitement leaking out of ever word.  
  
"Whoa, good for you. And when you break it 'cause you don't know how to use it-" Bill started.  
  
"Hey, I won't break it." Katt rebuttled, insulted as well.  
  
"Yeah right Katt. You don't know the difference between the hard drive and a modem." Falco said, laughing.  
  
Fox couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt inside as he watched the happy and excited Katt walk away in hurt. She just wanted to share her excitement that was all. Fox, only 13 at the time, left the laughing group of boys and ran up Katt. Evidence of hurt still lingered in her eyes.  
  
"Hey Katt." Fox said very boisterous.  
  
"What is it Fox?" The upset cat replied monotone.  
  
"I was wondering if you'd show me your new laptop. I'm looking for one myself and was thinking about an apple." Fox lied. He wasn't looking, but he would say anything to cheer a friend up. In the distance, a group of boys watched fixed on the conversation. Falco watched in disgust, as Fox got closer with his crush. Katts' ears perked up in an instant. A huge grin replaced the frown. Fox could swear she pulled out her laptop faster than a raccoon on a coon chase. She just started talking on and on, all happy again. Fox barely heard a word, her voice was so happy. Ever since, him and Katt have been on good terms with each other.  
  
Fox watched as Katt typed furiously, unaware of the fox's stare. Fox looked at Slippys high tech custom made laptop. Fox remembers that well. Slippy was up all night at it, making the biggest, fastest, and greatest laptop. Slippy was about 14 at the time. Fox still wonders why Slip came to the academy. He had a future in technology, not military technology.  
  
Falco typed slowly at a nice, black, sleek laptop. Fox will never forget how he got it.  
  
"My dad got the tuition fee to the academy this year, he went insane. '60,000 credits!'" Fara mocked her father. She was 14 years old. Being a new student, she came from a different military school.  
  
"Well, there's always financial aid. That's what we're using." Katt offered, no looking ashamed. Her parents were military chemists. Although they were very well off, 60,000 credits a year is a lot to swing.  
  
"We have a loan out." Bill said. Fox remained quiet. He despised money conversations.  
  
"My family, I guess you can call 'em, has a loan and financial aid. I'm paying a lot of it." Falco exclaimed, looking down. Falco was an odd one. While Fox, Bill, Katt, and Fara all lived in a gated community, Falco didn't even have a community. He barely had a family. Whore for a mother and alcoholic for a father. Fox always felt horrible.  
  
"How 'bout you Fox?" Fara asked. Any other question, Fox would have loved answering her.  
  
"I dunno." Fox answered. He absolutely hated the money issues.  
  
"Stop being so modest Fox." Bill stated.  
  
"What do you mean?" Fara asked.  
  
"Fox pays his tuition fees every year in full. I guess his dad just hands administration a check." Bill replied, smiling. Fox wanted anything more to hit him. He hated knowing how "fortunate" his family was. Falco just stared hard into Fox.  
  
"You're kidding?" Fara pressed.  
  
"Uh. No." Fox said, in a low voice. "How much money does your dad get a year?!" She asked.  
  
"It's commission."  
  
"Take a guess"  
  
"Probably around 1,500,000 credits." Fox replied. Falcos' stare didn't shift.  
  
"Holy shit!" Fara exclaimed. The bell went off. Fox was saved. As everyone started to file out, Falco lingered.  
  
"What's the matter Falco?" Fox asked, sensing something bad due to Falco indirect stare.  
  
"I don't meet the requirements to stay in here." Falco replied, jumping out of his trance.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't have a laptop."  
  
"Use the schools."  
  
"You still have to pay, just not as much. I can't afford it." Falco said, looking ashamed. Fox knew his options.  
  
"Don't worry about it Falco." Fox started. "Come see me in the morning."  
  
Falco nodded. That night, he asked his father to buy Falco a laptop. His father agreed, under the circumstances. The next morning, Falco was surprised by a new laptop. He refused at first, but finally gave into temptations. Falco actually hugged Fox. They've been close every since, Falco acting as a big brother. He was one-year Fox's senior.  
  
Falco continued to type, inattentive to any disturbances. Bill sat with his "All Cornarian" dell. Bill went through about four computers per year. He was always trying to do things he could never do. Fara had an apple clamshell; color tangerine. She had it ever since her first day at the academy. Fox turned to his laptop. His father bought it for him for Christmas. It was an HP. He really didn't care, a laptops a laptop. He started it up.  
  
"Ok, basically we're just going to do some reading and questions today. Click to page 256 in your textbooks. I want everyone to read it. When everyone's finished, I'll ask some question." James said, sitting down at the teachers' computer. Fox could tell he was really enjoying being the teacher. The textbooks were online, along everything else. No one ever wrote anything out on paper.  
  
James remembers when he was a student at the academy. He was just like Fox. Graduated at the top of his class. The only difference was he had to try for his grades. For Fox, it all came naturally. James still wonders how he does it. Fox would not take a single note during class, but ace all the tests. Last year, James had Fox moved up a grade, to see if he liked it. Just as they expected, he became first out of that class as well. The problem was that he friends weren't in his grade, so he became very lonely and even started to get into a lot of trouble. Vixxi found it unfair to Fox, so she had him moved back to his normal grade.  
  
As James watched Fox lay his head down on his desk, he had to wonder why he doesn't he attempt to pretend to work. When Fox was learning to read, James had him read the arwing manuals to James, along with many other military related manuals. James assumes that's where Fox learned it all. As James was extremely proud of him, he knew that he couldn't honestly let him sleep through class.  
  
As everyone was done with the reading, the looked up, bored. "Is everyone done?" James asked. Glancing at everyone, he saw them all looking up except for the sleeping Fox. Bill started to probe Fox, attempting to wake him up.  
  
"Ok, now everyone click to the questions." James said. He started asking questions away, calling on random people who didn't volunteer. Finally, James got a question and called on Fox. Fox, whom was sleeping away, remained dormant.  
  
"Uh, Fox?" Bill whispered, trying to wake him up as James walked over to him.  
  
"Don't worry Bill, I'll wake him up." James replied, striding over and stopping in front of Fox's desk. Everyone's eyes were on them.  
  
James, very roughly, kicked the bottom of the desk hard, right underneath where Fox's head rest. Fox jumped up, started by the sudden loud sound. James cruelly grinned at the fluttered fox.  
  
"W-what happened?" Fox asked. James turned around, walking the front of the class.  
  
"Fox, I don't appreciate you taking naps in my class. Now, do you think you can answer number 32?" James said, looking at his son. Fox looked at Bills computer, to see what question it was. Fox, starting to lay his head back down, answered the question correctly. His head resided back to the napping position.  
  
As the bell rang, James called over to Fox before he left out the door with his friends. They all kind of stopped in the doorway, waiting for further instructions of what to do. As Fox ambled over to James, he turned to his friends.  
  
"I'll meet you guys back in the room." Fox addressed the order. As the group left, he walked over to James.  
  
"What is it?" Fox asked. He leaned against the desk, showing boredom.  
  
"Fox, could you please at least try to stay awake in my class." James asked, he just didn't understand Fox sometimes.  
  
"I try, I really do. Is this what its about?" Fox asked. Before James could answer, someone entered the room. The rabbit waddled over to James.  
  
"Oh, hello Fox." Peppy said. "Just got done with class?"  
  
Fox looked from James to Peppy, then back to James. "Yeah." Fox said, not taking his eyes off of James. Fox already knew what James was going to tell him. Fox grabbed his carrier and started to walk away.  
  
"Hold on Peppy." James said to the rodent. "Fox!" He called after him.  
  
Fox contemplated whether or not to turn. The young vulpine was beyond pissed. How can he do this? Right before Christmas!? Fox thought. His good side got the best of him. He turned around, 'pissed' written all over his face.  
  
"What?" He responded. Anger was obviously there. James walked over to Fox.  
  
"Fox please. I'm really sorry. It's just that, General Pepper really needs our help and-" James started.  
  
"He can call someone else. A different mercenary." Fox interrupted, starting to plead.  
  
"Fox, I'm so sorry. Don't worry; I'll be back in about two month. Sometime around February 19th." James said looking down into the hurtful eyes of his sons.  
  
"You promised." Fox whispered, and walked out of the room  
  
REVIEW! Pah-lease! 


	3. Home sweet Home

"Hey Fox! Call me!" Bill yelled as he walked up to his house. It was Friday afternoon. The winter holiday break had started to everyone's pleasure. Fox was still severely mad at his father. James had promised Fox that he wouldn't be going on any missions for the next three months because of a mission he did the year prior, which was 7 months long. He longed for his father when he was away. Sure, they saw each other through the comlinks, but it just wasn't the same. He never felt his father's security through a comlink. Fox walked up to his house. It was crazy how much security they had on their house. They had millions and millions of codes to click into. The passwords changed everyone other day. Fox did the many number codes to allow his door to open. If anyone tried to open the door without the passwords, an alarm would go off and the police would rush to the house. Fox had done that several times when he was drunk. It was not a very pleasant night.  
  
He pushed open the door to the huge house. He could smell something cooking as closed the door. Throwing down several things he brought home from the academy, the walked into the kitchen. Vixxi was busy cooking something, she didn't even notice Fox come in. Fox took his blaster out of his holster and threw it down on the kitchen island. Landing on the marble countertop, Vixxi turned around to see her son standing there.  
  
"Oh hi sweetie. I didn't even hear you come in." Vixxi bustled, taking off her apron.  
  
"Oh sure. I see where I stand." Fox said sarcastically as Vixxi gave him a warm embrace. He heard his father walk into the house carrying some of Fox's things that were coming home for the break. James dropped them by the door and walked into see his wife, busy at cooking again.  
  
"Hey honey." James said, giving Vixxi a kiss. "Fox, blaster, put it where it belongs."  
  
Fox, who was sitting on a stool at the island munching on some chips, groaned and hopped down. He grabbed the piece of artillery. As Fox was putting it in the holding cells' for blasters, he heard James and Vixxi talking.  
  
"Is he still upset with me?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, he's pissed." Vixxi replied.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we should let him get his license." James suggested. Foxs' heart skipped a beat. James was going against his own rule.  
  
"Are you sure? You made the rule." Vixxi reassured. Of course he's sure! Fox thought to himself. By now he stopped putting his blaster away. He stood still in silence, making sure he wouldn't disturb them.  
  
"Yeah. Maybe then he'll be a little better." James said, walking a little toward the area where Fox was. "Ok Fox, you can stop listening now." James said, and walked back into the kitchen. The young fox leaped from the cell and ran to the kitchen. Vixxi was more than expecting to see his eager form run into the kitchen.  
  
"When can we go?" Fox said, all excited.  
  
"Not sure. How about sometime after your father leaves?" Vixxi suggested, looking at James for some kind of sign in his face to answer her. Ever since Fox was born, they learned to read each other's expressions to see what the other was thinking. They found it an easier and more proficient way than saying anything. James passed on the look of 'good idea.'  
  
"Sounds good. Dad, when are you leaving?" Fox asked anxiously. He turned to his father. James couldn't suppress his smile.  
  
"In two days." James simply said.  
  
"Oh good. So we'll go in two days?" Fox asked his mother.  
  
"No, we'll go in, like, three days. We're not rejoicing you're fathers leaving." Vixxi said. She smiled and continued back to her cooking. As Fox was about to say 'ok' the doorbell rang. James walked over to the door to get it.  
  
"Fox, you're friend is here. You just saw him." James said as Bill came in.  
  
"Hey James," Bill said as he continued to walk forward. Bill and Fox were friends since they could walk. Bill was practically a second son to James he was over so much. Although Bill and Fox got along great, James was never quite fond of Greg, Bill's stepfather. Usually, when they met with each other, it was under military circumstances. Greg looks down at James for being a mercenary. He believes that men should serve Cornaria, not just anywhere.  
  
"Hey Bill, what's up?" Fox called from the kitchen. He returned to his stool and started eating his chips again. Bill, knowing where everything was, entered the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing, oh hey guess what . . ." Bill started talking with Fox. Vixxi walked over to James as they continued conversing between each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him and he returned the smile.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" He asked her as she still smiled at him.  
  
"I love you so much James. We have the perfect little family. I never want it to end James." She whispered to him, laying her head on his chest.  
  
"Oh honey, don't worry. Nothing will end it. I promise." He reassured her, putting his hand on her head. "Promise me you'll be safe up there, ok?" Vixxi said, looking up again, into his eyes. In her eyes James could see evidence of mixture between hurt and concern.  
  
"Don't worry. I promise I will. I'll be back here really soon. And don't you worry a thing. Alright sweetheart?"  
  
Vixxi bit her lower lip. "Alright."  
  
"Hey dad, what car are we driving to the DMV? Mom's shit car Bonneville?" Fox asked. He was telling Bill how he was allowed to get his license due to James trying to suck up to Fox.  
  
"No, your mothers car is at the shop. You can take my car." He said. Looking a bit worried.  
  
"Yes, I get to drive the BMW!" Fox said.  
  
"That's sweet!" Bill chipped in.  
  
"Fox, if you crash my car, you will not have a license. Do you understand?" James said, walking to the stairs.  
  
"Yeah sure." Fox replied, smirking at the thought of driving 59,000 credit car. 


	4. Things Fall Apart

Wow, its been forever since I've updated. I just wanna thank Cougar Hunt cause she's the one who gave me my inspiration. I love ya cougar!!!!!!  
  
The day finally came; the day Fox would get his license. His father left already. James, of course, went over the essentials for getting your license. Fox barely heard a word he was so excited. "No more lifts, no more car pooling with parents," Fox thought as his father was talking to him.  
  
It was early Monday morning, 6:00am, when Fox's alarm went off. He made himself throw the blanket over and hop out of bed. The air was freezing and tempted Fox to jump back under the secure blanket of warmth. He kept the thought of driving in mind as he trudged to the bathroom.  
  
They had decided to go as early as possible, trying to beat the crowd the DMV always had. As Fox brushed his teeth, he went over the many things he learned in Drivers Ed. He thought about uphill and downhill parking, three point turns, and parallel parking. Putting his toothbrush away and spitting again, a knock came to the door.  
  
"Fox, are you almost done? We have to leave a little early." Vixxi asked on the other side of the door.  
  
"Sure, gimme a minute." Fox replied, opening the door. Vixxi walked into her room across the hall as Fox entered his.  
  
Pictures were all over his walls. They were all from his life. No long could he tell the color of his walls from all the pictures. Vixxi longed for him to take them down. He refused.  
  
Fox glanced at his unmade bed. The only good thing about his father being gone was the Fox didn't have to make his bed military style. He had become accustomed to it at the age of nine. Make the bed, drop the quarter; it was the same thing every morning. If the quarter bounced back up, it was acceptable. If it didn't bounce, James pulled all the blankets off and told Fox to try again. It's been a while since the quarter didn't bounce.  
  
Fox ran down the stairs after getting dressed and ready. He made sure to look extra special on the special occasion. He brushed his fur nicely so that he didn't look like shit in the picture. He hated the little white strip of fur on his head. He didn't mind it so much on his tail because no one really took notice. He tried to dye the white spots with a neutral tanner. It turned out to be a disaster. The dye was very old and made his fur look blotchy and fire hydrant red. Needless to say, it was a big mistake. Vixxi took him to the salon to get it fixed. The only thing they said they could do was put it back to its original color, white.  
  
He decided to wear his billabong shirt and some pants that he bought from Pacific Sunwear. Vixxi hated the store with passion. She said it was loud and carried a sort of funk smell to it. Fox didn't care.  
  
He waited patiently in kitchen. In his hand, he had his permit, 25 hour behind the wheel sheet, blue slip, and car insurance card. He was so ecstatic he couldn't even eat, which is very odd for him. He remembers one Christmas in the past where he just kept on eating and eating and eating. Finally, Vixxi had to tell him to stop. He didn't look fat at all from the running he did. Every morning, he would get up early and go running; at least he tried to every morning.  
  
"Fox are you ready to go?" Vixxi said, rushing through the kitchen, making her way to the coffee machine. She poured herself a cup.  
  
"Yeah. I think so." Fox said, holding everything up. Vixxi nodded her head as she sipped her coffee. Setting down the cup, she strolled over to a piece of white and blue paper resting on the counter.  
  
"Fox, very good report card." Vixxi said as she always did. Fox just nodded. He was used to the long speech of "how proud" she was. It got really old really fast. Probably after the fourth speech he could lip it with her. Praying she would cut it down this time, Fox tried to change the subject.  
  
"So, um, mom . . ." He failed.  
  
"Fox, honey, I'm really proud of you; me and your father. I want you to know that. Even after all these years of saying that, I still mean it." Vixxi continued. "And the hour and a half speech begins," Fox thought, groaning. This was nothing compared to the three hour speech he got on his birthdays. Fox could always lip those with her. If he weren't at home on his birthday, Vixxi would call his dorm room and leave the three hour speech on his answering machine. The young fox found it inevitable. She would somehow deliver the speech.  
  
"Mom, we're going to be late!" Fox interrupted. She was only at the "I remember when you entered the academy" part. She still had a lot more to go.  
  
"Oh yes, of course, lets get going. I was waiting on you." Vixxi replied, walking into the entrance to retrieve her jacket. Fox could only muster a smile and sigh loudly. This was going to be a great day for Fox; he was getting his license. He remembers when he was thirteen, he and Bill saying "Only three more years till we drive." And the countdown began. Finally, the best day came. He was a little upset that his father wasn't there to celebrate with them, but it was a small sacrifice  
  
"Well, c'mon! Lets go, slow poke!" She laughed, slapping her son's ass. Fox stared back at her in disgust.  
  
"Mom! Stop!" He said back. Vixxi laughed.  
  
"You know, I used to wipe that-" She began, giggling.  
  
"Enough, that's totally enough out of the baby stories. Isn't there some kind of rule stating that you're not allowed to bring up baby stories after sixteen?" Fox said, laughing. He grabbed his snowboarding jacket he got last year for Christmas. Being a big snowboarder, he always got things for Christmas for snowboarding. All his friends also enjoyed snowboarding and skiing, so it was something they all did together.  
  
Now that Fox was getting his license, he would be able to take the trip that him and Bill were planning. They both planned to take a snowboarding trip up north, but neither one had a car or license to drive. Now, Fox thought, he would have one.  
  
Vixxi patiently waited for Fox by the door to collect his belongings. She twirled the keys in her hand.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" She asked, acting like an impatient child. Although she longed for James to come home, especially over Christmas, she could always take care of the house and her son. Managing for years before, this was no problem.  
  
"Yeah, lets go. I can't wait to drive home!" Fox exclaimed, running out to the car. There was the sleek BMW Z4 that Fox wanted so badly. He always dreamed of that car, but then his father bought it, so he couldn't get one as well. Instead, Fox had his eye on the Maserati.  
  
"Do you have your social security card?" Vixxi asked, opening up the door to the two-seat car.  
  
"Shit, no. Hold on." Fox yelled back, running back to the house. He keyed in the many passwords and waited for it to approve him. Finally, what seemed like forever, the familiar clicking of the unlocking of the doors came. Bursting into the house, he ran over to the counter, where his card sat waiting for him.  
  
Running out of the house, he turned the corner and stopped running when he saw his mother smile her last. As she smiled, she started the car.  
  
Before Fox could smile back or move another inch, there was a loud explosion. From the force of the detonation Fox's body was thrown 100 feet, landing on the yard, sprawled.  
  
The neighbors emerged from their houses to find the horrific scene. There, at the, McCloud residence, was a charred object, which looked like an automobile.  
  
Bill hastened from his position on the front step down to his best friends house. Still in his pajama pants and white tee shirt, he felt the cold air rush to him, but it didn't faze him. His friend was hurt somewhere, he just knew it.  
  
Finding Fox's burnt, collapsed body, he knelt down to check his vitals. Sure enough, he had a pulse, but very weak. In the academy they trained the cadets for situations like these. The first thing to do was not to touch the person, but make sure that it's the right person before you do anything. Reaching down Fox's neck, he pulled out the metal chain all cadets wore. The dog tag read "Cadet Fox James McCloud" and listed all his information.  
  
By then, all the neighbors were at the residents, looking over the car. In the distance, Bill heard sirens; many sirens. This was so surreal to him.  
  
"Fox? C'mon Fox. Buddy, wake up." Bill said, looking over his best friend. He knew he couldn't do anything until the EMT's arrived. Bill, standing up from his kneeling position on the snowy ground, looked at the charred car. Somewhere in his greatest fears, he knew that his second mother was somewhere in the wreck.  
  
"Move it, please move, get out of the way." Several men said, running from the ambulance. Bill looked around to find two ambulances, and one fire truck. The fire truck pulled the hose out to the burning car to put out the remaining fire.  
  
EMTs' rushed to Fox's side, checking his pulse and connecting things to him. One woman slipped an oxygen mask over his face to insure his breathing.  
  
The deafening sound of the flat line cut through his heart like a dagger. There, Bill Grey, watched his best friend die right in front of him. How could this be happening? Fox was fine yesterday. He's gotta be fine. Bill thought.  
  
Before Bill could say or do anything, his mother put her arm around her son's shoulder and pulled him away from the horrendous scene. It was too much for him to bear.  
  
"C'mon honey, there's nothing we can do about it. I don't want you to see this." His mother said, pulling him towards their house. On the stoop, Greg was waiting. From the looks of it, he just got up.  
  
"I'm going to call James." Greg said, looking at the appalling sight. 


	5. A Nightmare Come to Life

The white walls were horrible. James hated them. He hated waiting. What a doctor says, "We'll be with you in a minute" they really mean five hours.  
  
Greg had called James about two hours ago. After hearing the news, he rushed into his arwing and got to Cornaria as fast as the craft would allow him too. Peppy, best friend and Fox's godfather, came as well. He loved Fox almost as much as James did.  
  
"Don't worry James, I'm sure they're both just fine." Peppy said, trying to be the supportive friend he always was. Peppy knew that they were though.  
  
"I don't Pep. If I loose them, I don't know what I'll do." James started. "This is all my fault." He put his head in his hands in misery.  
  
"No James. This is not your fault. No one could have known this would happen." Peppy replied.  
  
"It was meant for me, not them." James said, watching the doctor walk towards them.  
  
"Mr. McCloud?" The doctor asked James.  
  
"Yeah. How are they?" James frantically asked, standing up.  
  
"Can we talk in private?" The doctor asked, looking at Peppy.  
  
"It's alright. He can hear it too." James said.  
  
"Alright then, um, Mr. McCloud, I'm very sorry. Your wives condition was too critical. We couldn't save her. The burns were too bad. I'm very sorry." The doctor said, shaking his head to show sympathy.  
  
James wasn't quite sure how to respond to the news. Sure, he's heard the news of friends dying, but never someone that was so close to him. He loved Vixxi more than anything in the world; well, maybe not as much as he loved Fox.  
  
James just nodded, holding back feelings. "And what about Fox?" He asked. James mentally tried to prepare himself for the news of his lifeless son. He had heard Fox's body was thrown from the explosion; nearly 100 feet. If the doctor delivered that bad of news, James wasn't quite sure what he would do.  
  
"Fox, he's a different story. His body was heaved about 120 feet from the detonation. He suffers second-degree and acute third degree burns. His body went into shock from lost of fluids from the burns as well. We're giving him fluids intravenously now to make sure he doesn't go back into shock. There aren't a lot of third degree burns, so it's very mild. He also has a relentless concussion from the throw." The doctor explained to the very interested fox.  
  
"How bad is it? I mean, he's had concussions before." James replied.  
  
"We're not exactly sure. When Fox wakes up, we'll know. He may have anything from acute amnesia to lose of motor skills. We really don't know. But you're free to see him." The doctor said, offering the visit.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The doctor led James and Peppy down the hall to Fox's room. Again, there were the horribly ugly white walls. James wanted anything more to just throw pain on the walls and say they need color.  
  
Walking over to his bedside, James could see evidence of burns around his neck. Peppy could see them as well, and tried to catch a glance from James.  
  
"Ok, if you have any questions, just ask. I'll be right back." The doctor said, leaving the three alone. James sat on the chair next to the bed, leaving Peppy to reside standing.  
  
"Hey buddy. You gotta wake up, ok?" James whispered to his dormant son, taking his paw in his. How was he going to break the news to him about his mother?  
  
"He looks horrible." Peppy said in disbelief. James just shook his head in agreement while closing his eyes. He hated this, hated this more than anything. It was supposed to be the other way around; the son worrying about the father living.  
  
"I won't leave you, don't worry." James said to his son. He just wished for him to open his eyes.  
  
"Oh god, why is it so light in here?" Fox thought as he opened his eyes. The light was death to him. Moaning, he turned his head his head in disapproval of the brightness.  
  
James stirred a little from the noise. It had been two and a half weeks since the accident, and Fox made no progress. As the time passed, James always remained by Fox's bedside. His friends came and went. Fara even gave him a kiss. When Bill went into his room, he broke down in tears.  
  
Fox looked around the room. "Damn it, I'm in the hospital. Why? What happened?" Fox thought. He continued looking around until he spotted a sleeping form in a chair next to his bed. It was fluffy and dormant.  
  
James opened his eyes to find someone watching him, his son. As quickly as he opened his eyes, he stood up.  
  
"Fox! Fox, you're awake. That's great. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" James pressed, leaning over to Fox.  
  
"Turn the lights off." Fox mustered. James rushed over to the light switch, flicking it off.  
  
"Is that better?" James asked, striding back over to him.  
  
Fox just nodded. He continued to look around in confusion. "Why am I here?"  
  
"You don't remember the accident?"  
  
Fox thought for a little while. He remembers he was really excited about getting his license. Did he get in an accident on the way home from the DMV? No, he never made it to the DMV. . . . It dawned on him.  
  
"I remember now. Something happened when I was running out to the car. Some kind of explosion. That's all I can remember." Fox said, looking down. He wished his mother could just hold him.  
  
"Yeah. Fox, I have to tell you something." James started. This was going to be so hard.  
  
"Where's mom?" Fox asked before his father could continue.  
  
"Fox, someone planted a bomb in my car for me. They thought that I would be home because I said I wasn't taking any more missions, but I wasn't. Fox, when your mother started my car, the bomb went off." James finished. He thought that would be the worst thing he could ever say until. . . .  
  
"How's mom? Is mom ok?" Fox panicked, starting to sit up.  
  
"Just relax. Lay back down now." James replied, laying his son's form back on the bed. "Fox, you have to understand that your mother was in the car when it went off."  
  
James paused. Fox just watched him.  
  
"Fox, buddy, I'm really sorry, but she didn't make it. We're lucky that you even made it." James finally finished. That was by far the hardest thing to say.  
  
"So mom died? That's it? They didn't even try to save her?"  
  
"No Fox, they tried. She was in to bad of a condition. I'm so sorry. I'm upset too, but I'm happy that you made it." James said, looking at the hurt fox.  
  
"This is so surreal. I can't believe this. Is this some horrible nightmare that I'll never wake up from?" Fox asked his hurt looking father.  
  
"I wish it was. I really do. God, Fox, I'm so sorry." James said, pulling Fox into a hug. Tears slide down Fox's face as he felt his fathers warm form against his.  
  
It seemed like forever until James pulled away, looking at his son. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Yeah, I want to go home." 


	6. Living Through a Nightmare

Hey!!! I'm still alive!! Surprised? I sure am! Here's the next chappie!

I had HUGE writers block, and wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take, but I think I figured it out.

Um.... Thank all of you reviewer who kept reviewing even though it seemed like I abandoned you!! Thanks and keep it up!!!

* * *

A nightmare. That's all the young Vulpine's life turned into. As the outside world started to move in slow motion, Fox sat contented in the passenger seat next to his father. The doctors finally released him from the horrid place, just a week after he woke up for the first time. Now, as he sat staring out window in the car, Fox couldn't come to bring himself with the events that occurred just three weeks ago. It was now nearly January 2nd, and his school would be starting up in almost a week.

Turning his head to look at his father, Fox felt as though everything was moving in slow motion. As though he was looking at himself from a different perspective. He longed for his mother; the one that was the victim to the horrible accident. _Accident?_ Fox thought. Could it be called an accident if it was actually meant for someone; for a purpose. Was his mothers death an accident? At the mere thought of Vixxi's death being for nothing, a tear slid down his cheek.

"Fox, if you ever need to talk-" James started, seeing the tear. The last week was a stressful one. Fox refused to see any counselor or psyciatrist. The doctors said it was common. The young fox most likely felt as though he should have been in the car with his mother, the doctors told James.

"No, I'm fine," Fox interrupted him. "Just get me home." He whispered as he closed his eyes tight. Life wasn't fair to him at the time. The only mother he'd ever had was taken from him. More ripped from him.

The ride home was less than pleasant. No longer was there such a loose relationship between father and son. James didn't want to say anything to upset his son in any way. Fox, however, just didn't care for anyone's company. Being alone seemed extremely inviting.

As they pulled into the driveway, Fox could see where the car had blown up. It had obviously ripped up the concrete driveway. However, someone had repaired that. The only evidence it left were some burn marks on the sides where they didn't cover up. James had spent a pretty penny to hurry up on the repairs for the house, the yard, and the drive. He wanted only the best for his mourning son, and reliving the experience would only be more tremendous for him.

"Fox, here, let me help you," Peppy, who opened the door for the young fox, said as he held out his hand for the week vulpine.

"I'm fine," Fox answered as he stepped out of the car with his head high. Truthfully, his muscles were screaming at him and the cuts on his body felt like they were bursting open. Not to mention the skull cracking head ache.

"C'mon Fox, lets get you in bed. I don't want you out of bed for a few days. Alright?" James pressed, opening up the door for his son.

"Whatever. Believe me, I won't want to leave," Fox muttered as he headed up the stairs to his room. Of course, however, James started to follow. "Dad, I kind of want to be alone. I think I can make it up the stairs by myself."

"If you need anything, and I mean anything, just yell. I swear, I'll be right there," James reassured. He felt as though he needed to give himself the reassurance. The last time his son needed him, he wasn't there.

"Yeah Fox, I'll be here too," Peppy chimed in.

Fox nodded his head and continued up the stairs. The couple didn't move their positions on the stairs until they heard the familiar sound of the door shutting. Turning to look at each other, they both sighed loudly, knowing the hardship the teenager was undergoing.

"C'mon, I'll get you a drink," James said to Peppy and they walked down the stairs with their heads down.

* * *

Curling his hand into a fist, he let out a silent sob. He pulled his legs into his body and squeezed his eyes shut as more tears started to pour out. It was heart wrenching just to think of the thought. As Fox's eyes opened up, he remembers seeing his mother smile at him as he held up the card. The last smile she'd ever smile. His mothers smile. More tears poured out like rain as he imagined his mothers horrific death.

She wasn't meant to die then. She was meant to be there as he got his drivers license, to yell at him when he drove to fast and got a ticket. She was meant to be there when he tried to organize his snowboarding trip with his friends. She was meant to be sitting in the front row with James as Fox gave his valedictorian speech at graduation, tears going down her face being so proud of her son. She was meant to be arguing with him about how he shouldn't go work with James, how it was too dangerous. She was meant to be crying as her son fell in love with a beautiful girl and to be sitting in the front row as he exchanged his vows. She was supposed to be able to hold her first grandchild and complain about being a grandmother. She was meant to grow old with James and sit in a rocking chair, wondering why Fox never calls.

Tears flowed out as Fox realized she was never going to be able to do anything else. She was gone. Forever. She wasn't just visiting her sisters or a friend, she was gone for good. Calling her name would be no good, she would never come. She was truly gone. Forever and ever. The mere thought made Fox want to kill himself, to just end his life. If he was only in the car with her... If only James had turned on the car instead of her....

"I hate you," Fox sobbed out as he looked at a picture of his father taped on his wall of pictures. "I hate you. You killed mom. You murderer!"

Before Fox could stop himself, his body wrenched up to the picture, grabbing it with his hands.

"It's all your fault! I hate you," Fox sobbed as he ripped the picture up of James. Falling back on his knees, he sobbed harder, letting go of the pictures. "You'll never come back. Never."

The wall held the memories of her. All over the walls she smiled at him. Making him remember the smile. The death smile.

He looked up at the smiles and couldn't hold himself back. Before he could realize what he was doing, his hands were ripping up the pictures of his dead mother.

Gripping for more pictures from the wall, he pulled them down as he cried. Pictures of birthdays, pictures of them on vacation. None of that matter anymore. As he ripped up a picture of his family at a school orientated thing, he looked down at the people in the picture.

There, the murderer stared at him. His father had a huge smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around his victim. For some odd reason, the tears on Fox's face stopped coming. He looked to the left of him and spotted his savior.

Finally, something seemed to give him some serenity; peace almost. As Fox dropped his feet to the floor, he felt as though he glided to the only thing that could solve his ever lasting problem. There it was, a pair of scissors.

As he lifted the scissors to his wrists, he remembered a say "Run across the highway, not down it." That was something he had to remember. As he opened the scissors, he lifted his left wrist up. Laying down the sharp edge to the skin, he slammed his eyes closed. He wasn't scared anymore, there was no reason. Soon he would happy. Soon he would be with his mother. Before he could talk himself out of it, he scissors cut straight through his skin. The blood dripped from the clean cut. At first the cut only had a little bit of blood leaking from the sides, then the blood started to pour out. Fox just watched, transfixed on the sound of the blood dripping to the floor. Soon, his arm was devoured in the scarlet color and his sight was starting to go.

"FOX!" Someone yelled. Everything felt like a bad hangover. Fox turned his groggy head to the source of the noise. With his reaction times delayed, the source already had their arms around him.

"Oh my god. Peppy! Call the ambulance!" Fox heard a voice yell. Without even noticing, he was on the ground. Everything around him looked so odd, so distorded. People were yelling around him, yet he couldn't hear anything. Although his eyes were open, he couldn't make out any shapes or any faces. This wasn't the kind of death he had in mind.

He saw her. There she was. Her smile was so familiar and had just sent him in a horrible mood. Her beautiful white gown made her features look timeless and Fox just wanted to get up and hug her. He gave a faint smile back to his mother. The last thing he could hear was the sound of a long beep being held out.


	7. Looking in the Light

Hey! I'm still alive. I tend be touch and go for a while. Schools been really really hectic. So, I'll try my best to be on top of things. I saw that I had 18 reviews, and it totally inspired me to write again.

**I wasn't sure if I even wanted to continue with this story. It seems to be taking so long. . . . sigh**

**Well, as all performers will say, "the show must go on!"**

**

* * *

**

"Depression?" James asked the doctor.

"Yes," the doctor responded, holding onto files.

James had found Fox on the floor in his bedroom, surrounded in a puddle of blood. The scene was horrific, to say the least. As he clung to his son for his life, attempting to stop the bleeding, Peppy called the ambulance. James felt his son falling between Gods' fingers as the EMTs' worked on him. The deafening noise of the long held out beep was almost able to stab James in the heart.

Now, several hours after the incident, James sat in waiting room in the behavioral health facility in the hospital, with Peppy at his side. It was only several weeks before they sat in the same hospital, awaiting news on the life of Fox.

"It's common in survivors of accidents," the doctor explained James, who was now standing, confusion written all over his face. Peppy, too, was standing by his side. "They feel as though they should have died instead of the other victim in the accident. It's a major depression, but with a lot of counseling and prescription-"

"Wait a minute, is my son going to alright or not?" James interrupted. The doctor looked perplexed.

"Of course, Mr. McCloud, you're son is very well stabilized. . . Physically. However, mentally, he's going to need a lot of help. You have to understand what he's been through. It's not going to be easy for him."

Letting the news sink in, James merely nodded at the information. It was, however, pleasing to hear that his son was going to be alright. Peppy took the moment to speak up, knowing that James was thinking everything over.

"Doctor, can we see Fox, if that's ok?" Peppy stepped forward asking.

"Of course," the doctor replied, nodding vigorously, "just this way."

As James and Peppy were led through the intertwining corridors of the white hospital, James couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. While the emergency medical technicians worked on Fox, James spotted several disturbing things littering Fox's room. All over the floor were pictures; pictures of vacations, birthdays, holidays, family events, all torn up. Each picture was either crumpled, ripped, or torn up into little pieces. Most of all, most of the torn up pictures were of James.

"Here we are, Mr. McCloud," the doctor said, leading them to a private room. Inside, the room was a pale pink with a blue flowered boarder. There were numberless medical equipment inside the room, including a video camera in each corner of the room. Seeing as how it was located in the behavior health wing, the window was shatter proof and couldn't open. Also, everything inside of the room was neither sharp nor able to be used as a weapon. There was nothing made of glass either. Against one of the walls laid a bed.

Inside the bed, laid Fox, sleeping. He was covered with blankets and held a face of contentment. Hardly the face he held several hours back. On his arms wore bandages, along with restraints.

"What are these for?" James whispered with concern, trying not to wake his son, motioned to the restraints.

"Just a precaution," the doctor replied, lifting his eyebrows, indicating to the injuries on the young vulpine wrist.

"How long has been asleep?" James inquired, taking a seat, not taking his eyes off of his son.

"He hasn't woke up since he arrived. I assume the emergency room doctors had administered a sleep sedative."

Peppy crept closer to the bed to see his sleeping godson. Just like James, it was hard for Peppy to watch Fox in the state that he was in. Fox was always such a boisterous fellow, seeing him in the state that he was, was foreign for Peppy.

"Doctor, can you please leave us alone?" James asked, bending down to bring his forehead to his sons' paw.

"Yes, of course. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." And with the that, the doctor departed.

"Don't worry James, I'm sure Fox will be fine. He's so strong," Peppy whispered, slipping his arm around James' shoulder.

All James could do was nod. Tears were already streaming down his face. It was as if God was punishing him. First his wife, his only true love, killed. And now this? It was almost enough to bring him to kill himself.

"Peppy, thank you for being here with me. I don't what I'd do if you weren't here," James said in a harsh whisper.

"Of course James, I love Fox just as much as you do," Peppy said, adding a little chuckle. "I pretty much helped you raise Fox."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Fox, how are you feeling today?"

"Alright. I want to go home."

Fox had been up for about three days already. At seeing him up, James beamed with happiness. However, the happiness soon faded when Fox refused to get any help. Even from his father. Several psychiatrists had said that he needed help and needed to talk about it. Fox, however, had refused.

Now, nurses were constantly bustling in and out of the hospital room, checking in on him. No one trusted to leave him alone.

"Sorry Fox, your dad has to ok that," the nurse replied, checking his vitals. The women was about in her early forties. A feline, she had the pretty features, like Katt. "But you seem a little happier today."

"Yeah, my friends came and visited me," Fox replied, sitting himself up bit on his hands. "Is my dad here?"

"Yeah, I believe he is. I'll send him in," She added with a smile.

Several minutes later, the elder vulpine entered the room.

"'Morning Fox. How do you feel?" James replied, sitting down an open chair next to the bed. He looked over his son, taking in his sleepy looking features.

"Better," Was Fox's only reply. "Dad, I really want to go home. Please, can I go home. I'm not going to get any better here with all these doctors and nurses."

"Fox, they mean well. I'm not going to take you out of this hospital if it'll put you in jeopardy."

Not being able to suppress a sigh, Fox laid back down, staring at the ceiling. "Dad, I've really thought about it."

Fox paused. James waited to hear if there was anymore.

"I think, no, I know what I did was wrong," Fox started, closing his eyes in concentration of choosing the right words. "I-I didn't know how to handle the situation right. I-I guess you can say, I lost it."

As James watched his son, he saw the tears start to fall down his face.

"It's just, God, I loved her so much, and now she's gone. It was like someone just ripped one of my organs out. I felt like I depended on her to live. And, then, with her gone, I just died." Fox then opened his eyes and lifted himself up, so that he was able to see his father reaction.

James simply nodded in understand and hoped there would be more.

"I-I don't need to talk to a psychiatrist. I've already talked about this with Katt. She kind of went through the same thing when her sister died. Please, dad, I need to go home. That's the closet thing to mom right now. This place, these people, they're all foreign to me. Nothing is comforting me. Dad, if you want the best for me, then you'll bring me home."

Then, James knew, was the end of Fox's little speech. As it was short, it got to the point.

"Alright, then lets go home," James said. "There's something at home I want to show you anyways. It's really important. Did you, before you had your 'accident', write anything on the wall?"

Fox shook his head. "No, not that I can remember."

"Then there's a serious problem."


	8. Ties that Bind

**Wow! I didn't expect to continue this story, but after buying Star Fox: Assault, I had some motivation. (Pretty cool game. Still not as cool as the Star Fox on N64, but pretty cool. A little short though.)**

**BTW, thanks EVERYONE for reviewing. When I wrote the story, I didn't expect ANY reviews. And now I have 23! That's soooo cool. Thanks a lot guys!**

**Well, here's the next chappie:**

* * *

" 'Betrayal'?" Fox asked, looking at the red writing on the wall in his bedroom. "What does that mean?"

While in the hospital, James had the room clean from the blood of his son. Just like with the devastating accident, he didn't want anything to remind Fox of his attempt to end his life.

Now home from the hospital, James' first priority was making sure that Fox was accepting the previous episodes that have taken place. After seeing that his son was adjusting a lot better than the first time coming home, James moved on to his second priority.

Being ushered to his room, Fox was shown the writing on the wall that his father was talking about in the hospital. Neatly written in crimson blood, was the word "betrayal". Although Fox swore that he didn't remember writing anything like that, the blood indeed matched his. However, the writing was hardly Fox's.

"I don't know. Fox, are you positive that this couldn't be you?" James began, quickly glancing at his son, who was still studying the word in question. "I mean, you were in a horrible state of mind, you might have - "

"But how?" Fox retorted, turning to James. "I mean, I cut my wrists. Whoever did this wasn't using their wrist as a pen. Not to mention losing blood a pint a second."

Accepting his response, which was the same one, James simply nodded. There wasn't any use pursuing who was guilty of it. Truthfully, James wasn't looking for someone to prosecute; he was looking for a explanation.

"But," Fox started, turning around from the wall and began to walk towards his bed. "the word did suit me. I mean, at the time. 'Betrayal'? I did feel very betrayed by you, but I don't think I would do that."

"Fox," James said, turning to his son. Fox sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to go through everything. But, if you ever need to talk, I'm always going to be here."

Fox, not moving, sniffled a little. Taking that as his cue, James slid next to Fox, residing the vacant spot.

"I-I just don't feel like I'm in control of my life anymore," Fox replied, still sniffling. James stole the opportunity to put his arm around his young son, pulling him close to him. "I feel like my life is just spinning out of control and there's nothing I can do."

"Fox," James said, tightening his grip on Fox. "We're going to get through this together. Together. I'm not going anywhere. I'm always going to be here. I promise you."

"Ok." Sniff sniff

"Now, when do you think you'll be ready to go back to school. I don't want to force you, but you can make your own decisions," James said, standing up.

Fox sighed, then followed suit and stood. "Um… How about in a week?"

"Sounds like a plan. It'll only be a few days after the rest of the school goes back. In the meantime, I just want you to rest," James said, starting for the door. "And we're going to get on alright. We're going to be alright. The McCloud boys are strong."

Fox had a hard time stifling a laugh. As his father left the room, Fox stood, planted into the floor.

Yes, he thought to himself, they're going to be alright.

* * *

"Hey Fox, you're dad said that you were up here," Bill stated, walking in to Fox's room. The young vulpine's week of isolation was almost up. Needless to say, the week was interesting to say the least. James, not used to being a stay home dad, was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. When he went food shopping, he didn't understand what the difference was from organic food and the food they usually buy. Needless to say, things around the house were changing.

"Yeah, just getting some homework done," Fox said, shutting his laptop. "I figured I might as well."

"Yeah," Bill replied, sitting on the bed next to Fox. "Dude, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. Our room is so boring with out you that I don't know what I'll do if you never come back."

Fox laughed a little. "Don't worry. I'll definitely be coming back. Don't let Falco think that he's 'King of the Room'."

"Yeah," Bill replied, a little deep in thought. "Oh, I wanted to tell you, there's someone walking on your turf, man."

Fox's head shot up in an instant. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's someone who's flying as good as you and Falco!" Bill exclaimed.

"What!"

"Yeah, he's older. Probably a few years older than us, but in the same grade. Weird. I guess he transferred or something. A total ass."

"Wow. I guess I'm going to have some competition, huh?" Fox said, exasperated.

"Yeah well, he won't be here for long. He's really strange, keeps to himself," Bill said, looking around the room that he knew for so long.

"Hm… I'm sure I'll be alright. I need something to keep my mind occupied," Fox said, looking away a little ashamed.

"Hey, I thought you said you were getting better," Bill said, trying to get Fox to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm trying. It's hard. I mean, with the constant reminder of my mom not here in the morning and my dad going all weird on me, I need something to keep my mind going. Flying is definitely that."

"Well, this guy looks like he's seen some action."

Fox bushed his brows together. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he says that he's never been attacked or in a war, but he flies like he has. Very defensive. Plus, he takes everything so seriously. I was on his simulator team and made a little mistake. Then, he totally freaks out at me, telling me that if I was in a real war, I'd be dead by now. I mean, obviously I know that because the simulator just said that my plane crashed and - "

While Bill was talking, James burst open the door in an excited action. His face held the sense of worry. At first glance, Fox picked it up.

"Hey boys, I've got to get down to General Peppers office. It shouldn't take very long. He just wants us to look at some activity that they picked up from Venom."

"Isn't that where that crazy scientist went?" Fox asked, a little less worried, knowing that the General just wanted to talk with James, not send him away.

"Yeah. It's probably nothing. We've had a million readings before and they've been pushed aside. Although he swears that this one is a lot stronger, I'm sure it's nothing. Yeah, it's probably nothing." James said, mostly making himself feel better. Finally, James had Fox content. Over the past week, they've talked to each other and understood each other better than before. That last thing he needs is to be asked to go on some crazy chase that has no immediate threat.

"Ok," Fox replied, feeling a lot more content. "Well, I'll see you when you get home then."

"Ok. Bye guys." James said, leaving.

"Anyways," Fox said, after both boys sat, staring at the now vacant door. "That guy?"

"Yeah?" Bill replied.

"What's his name?" Fox asked. "I mean, so that I can keep my eyes open for him."

"Um…" Bill thought. "O'Donnell. Wolf O'Donnell."

* * *

**ATTENTION: If you review, I'll probably update!**


	9. The First Dog Fight

**Hey guys, this chapters in Fox's POV. This one's longer than the others! Tell me if you like it in his POV or not. **

**I'll change it if you don't like it!**

* * *

With my first day back, everyone was acting strange around me. Strange? No, that's the wrong word. Careful? There ya go. They were being very careful around me. I guess I can't blame them. If they weren't acting careful because of my mom, they were doing it because of my wrists. But, hey, obviously I'm better. I guess I don't like being treated like a porcelain doll. 

Other than that, everything was somewhat normal. Our room was trashed. Seeing as how I was the only one in the room that actually cared about keeping it half way decent, it looked like a tornado passed through it. I guess Falco thought I wasn't coming back for a while because he saw fit to use my bed as storage. I thought I got allhis shit off my bed, but after finding Falco's sock in the middle of the night, I guess I missed a few things.

Fara and Katt were especially nice to me. Well, nicer than before. Fara actually said hi to me when passing me in the hall, without me having to say hi first. I'm not sure how I like it. Obviously she's only being nice out of pity, which is totally what I hate. But, on the good side, she is talking to me.

Classes were same old, same old. Teachers lectured, I slept. The wonderful cycle just rolled into play. I think the instructors thought that I was still in my depression, which I like to think I'm not, so they went "easy" on me. In physical fitness, instead of running five miles, the trainer only made me run four. Gee, what a guy.

The only major thing that got on my nerves was aviations. I guess this Wolf guy made quite a name for himself in the past three days. Whatever I thought of him before we met was totally thrown out the door at our first actual meeting.

"Hey Fox, come sit over here," Fara yelled, patting a vacant seat next to her. "Katt and I saved you a seat."

Odd, very odd, but I'm not complaining yet.

"Uh…thanks Fara," I replied, as I moved to sit down next to her. "Excited about-"

"Hey flyboy, that's my seat," Someone to my left said as I was about to sit down in the seat my love had reserved for me.

With a sigh, I turned to my left. If I thought of punching this guy in the face, I must have been deeply disturbed. With gray fur and a lot taller than me, he seemed very intimidating. They say that in the animal kingdom there are steps that males take before attacking. My steps must have been thrown out the window at first glance at this guy.

"Uh, I didn't see your name on it," I said, hoping my voice wouldn't squeak. What a comeback McCloud. You really scared him off.

The wolf seemed to snicker at this. If only I could punch that stupid smirk right off - "I don't need to have my name on it," he said as he pushed me aside. "RHIP: Rank has it's privileges."

"Whatever. I'll see you in the sky, Fara." And I walked away. _Whatever_?What the hells wrong with me? Fara probably thinks I'm the biggest pussy in the world. Whatever, I'll get that bastard in the sky. I wanted to try out my new twin lasers on something. What's the more perfect target than a nice fluffy, annoying, bastard wolf?

"Ok cadets, as you all know, today's a field day," Our aviations teacher instructed us. "Today we'll be working on accuracy and defense. Myself will instruct accuracy and Mr. McCloud will take defense. I will split the class up and in the middle of the hour, you will switch. Good luck and be safe."

The last sentence used to be "God's speed", but students started taking it seriously. Actually, it was me that took it seriously. Sadly, my moment to shine was with my father. Yay, not only will I get a detention, but I'll also be grounded. Whatever, it's either he sees it now or hears it from Pepper. Either way works for me.

As we made our way out to the hangers, that asshole wolf was walking in front of me. Great, now I get to see what plane he has. Probably a little piece of shit thing that can't move any faster than-

"Holy shit!" I heard myself mutter as I saw which plane the wolf was heading towards. "You fly that?"

"Yep, you jealous?" He said as he strode towards me with that annoying grin on his face.

"Jealous? Me? No. I can outrun you any day." Come on McCloud, stop being a sissy and come out with those good comebacks Falco uses on ya.

"Really?" Annoying grin again. "Which plane's yours?"

"You see that little piece of shit LX96?" I said, pointing to a plane I'd be embarrassed to stand next to.

The wolf snickered. "Yeah."

"Well, mines the Arwing next to it," I replied, crossing my arms cockily.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I guess we'll see what you really-" He started, but was interrupted by our instructor.

"Oh, that's right. You two haven't met yet," Our instructed stated, walking straight up to us. "My two best pilots. This is-"

"Wolf O'Donnell," He said, boring his eyes into mine. Asshole.

"And this is-" The instructor said, motioning towards me.

"Fox McCloud," I said, keeping my hard stare at O'Donnell. Why can't I ever have a normal day?

"Excellent, now you know each other," the instructor said.

"Great!" Wolf exclaimed sarcastically.

"Wonderful!" I returned the sarcastic remark. Two can play at that game. God, he is so going down.

We both turned towards our respective planes. Just met him, and I hated him already. Looks like I'll have to show him who's the better pilot. Bill did say that he flew like he'd seen action, but so have I . Well, sort of. We won't get into that.

After sitting in the cockpit of my arwing with the top open, the instructor and my dad walked up to me. After looking me over, I guess to make sure I was safe, my dad spoke up.

"You'll be on accuracy for the first half. Don't forget to keep your com link on so that we can communicate with you," My dad said, starting to walk away.

"Thank you sir!" I said, a little over enthusiastically, starting up the arwing. Accuracy? Excellent! It won't be my fault if a stray laser accidentally hit Wolf, is it? If that doesn't work, I'll just kick his ass when we land.

"Ok cadets, suit up and get out of here!" Our instructor said to us through the com links. That's all I needed to hear to get me going. With my boosters up, I sped out of the hanger faster than anyone. I knew it was only seconds before -

"In a hurry Fox?" My father said through our com links.

"You have no idea," I replied, with a little smirk on my face. My dad probably figured I just wanted to get in the sky. He knows how I get if I don't fly for a while. It's kind of like how Falco gets if he doesn't eat; crabby.

"Ok cadets, accuracy over in field 1b and defense in field 2b. Let's go," Our instructor said. While looking for Wolf, I saw my dad's arwing in the sky. Great. Not only does he have to be watching, but he'll be in the sky with me. Joy. I guess we'll be learning something new. Usually if he's in the sky, he's teaching us something.

My thoughts were stopped when I arrived at 1b. Yep, there was Wolf, in his nice ship. I wonder how he got that. His family must come from money or he must have a nice job. I mean, I got my arwing from my father, but my family comes from money. Actually, my dads just makes it all.

"Ok cadets. This is going to be a simple drill. Just finish the course set up. After finishing, land, and report to me," Our instructor said. "Good luck and be safe."

Yay, be safe. That's just what I'm going to do. I got in line with the rest of the ships that were waiting to start the course. From the looks of it, it seemed fairly simple. Great, maybe I can just get a stray laser to hit Wolf. I swear General Pepper, I really didn't want to hurt Wolf. I really didn't mean -

All of a sudden, my arwing was hit from something behind. From the jolt, my body jumped forward, causing my head to crash into the console. Damn, I've got to remember to finish buckling myself up all the way. Of course, I didn't expect to be shot at.

After lifting my head up, I put my paw to my aching head. When I pulled it away, the red sticky stuff confirmed what I thought.

"What the hell happened?" My instructor yelled to me. Of course he thinks it's my fault.

"I don't know," I replied, getting myself together. Wow, the pain is worse than a hangover.

"Sir, it's my fault," Wolf began. "I accidentally hit him, sir. I was aiming for a target right next to him. I guess my lasers are a little off."

A little off! I'll show that annoying son of a bitch!

"Don't let it happen again, O'Donnell," My father said. Leave it to good ol' dad to lecture someone. "Are you ok Fox?"

"I'm fine," I replied. "My arwing's stable." If he knew my injury he would definitely make fun of me. Would I allow that? Hell no.

After finishing some of the course, I finally had Wolf in my view; and in my laser targets. With just a simple touch of my finger, my twin lasers let go their fiery.

And, of course, my shot was true. After seeing Wolf's ship jolt a little from the damage, I couldn't help but smile a little. Karma's a bitch, ain't it O'Donnell? You shoot me, I shoot you.

"What the hell was that?" Wolf said over the comm.'s. Whoops, sorry Wolf. That was me.

"Sorry Wolf. I was aiming for the target by you. I really didn't mean it," I said, a little sarcastic. I knew I was in for it, why not go the whole nine yards. "It won't happen again."

"You're ass is mine, McCloud!" Wolf exclaimed. Yeah right, I want to see you try. Honestly speaking, I totally wasn't expecting what came next. Before I knew what was happening, I was doing barrel rolls, trying to stay out of Wolf's line of fire.

He was actually shooting at me! I've got to admit, the guys got balls, but to be doing this with the instructors watching! We're both going to get in trouble. If he wanted to have a dog fight, all he had to say was when and where.

"What the hells wrong with you!" I screamed at him while I did a loop, trying to get him in front of me. Bill was right, this guy is very experienced. I was really surprised to see his ship get up to speed with mine. There's no way his is better. Where did this guy come from anyways? The base on Fortuna!

"What's the matter McCloud? Can't take a simple dog fight?" He said, with a cocky grin. Ok, that did it for me. With a simple maneuver, I turned myself around to face Wolf. It was weird, because at the time I didn't know how many future meetings I would have with Wolf, in this exact position.

"Boys! Land now!" Our instructor yelled at us from the ground. "That's an order!"

I half expected Wolf to actually listen, to just land. Me on the other hand, I wasn't easily persuaded. Even more, there was no way in hell I was going to turn my back without any cover. Do I look suicidal? Don't answer that.

"Go home McCloud. Just call for your dad to come save you," Wolf taunted. "Or maybe you're mom. Wait, you can't, she's dead."

That's all it took. With hot white rage flowing through me, I charged up my lasers, locked on him, and shot. He must have been expecting it, because he did a simple loop, making the lasers loose him. Damn. If it had been anyone else, I would have maybe just kicked his ass on the ground. But no, I just met this ass and he already has beef with me.

With out a second thought, I slammed my finger down on the fire button. I released hell. Well, I would have if I was in my right mind. I guess being so upset, I wasn't really thinking, making my aim totally off.

God or my mom must have been looking down at me, because one of my lasers actually hit Wolf's wings, causing it to be damaged. Just the sight of his ship flying with one good wing made me a little satisfied.

I guess I was so upset that I didn't even notice all the yelling going on. There was my dad, Wolf's taunting, my instructor, Bill and Falco edging me on, and Fara telling me I'm out of my mind. Also, I didn't even notice all the lasers coming at me at once. Wow, I should be upset more often.

"Fox, it's not worth it," my dad said to me. Good guy. "Land, now."

Something in his tone must have done to something to me, because before I knew it, I was landing. A few meters away so was Wolf. I hoped my arwing was in better shape than his ship.

As I got out of my arwing, I saw my fathers arwing beginning to land. Great, just what I need, one of his great lectures. I always looked forward to those. The instructor was nowhere in sight, thankfully. He surely would kick my ass when I found him.

I strode over to where Wolf was leaning against his beloved ship. Ha! Take that. No one says shit to me and gets away with it. I'm sure Wolf learned his lesson. I mean, his ship was enough proof to see that I mean business.

"Wow Fox, I had no idea you were so hung up on your mothers death," Wolf replied, in a harsh whisper, as he moved towards me. Subconsciously, I rested my hand on my blaster resting on my belt.

He made the biggest mistake by moving up to my face, inches away from my ear. "I would know. I was the one who planted the bomb."

My heart stopped beating. My breathing stopped. All of sudden, I felt like I was going to faint right there from the sudden dizziness. I was standing next to my mothers murderer!

Wolf, being the prick that he is, gave a little laugh, his face still up to my ear. Big mistake, pal. Without thinking, my hand grasped the blaster. I did the first thing that came to mind and pistol whipped him. With my velocity hard, he was whipped to the ground. Bringing his paw up to his head, I saw the blood trickle down. Good, now he felt how I feel..

I was totally unaware of me holding the blaster out, all charged up, ready to shoot. I was so angry, I was shaking. Everything was silent to me. I saw Wolf's mouth moving, but didn't hear anything coming out. I didn't need to. Begging for his life wouldn't do anything for me. He killed my mother.

"Fox! What are you doing?" My father exclaimed. It was my turn for a mistake.

Hearing his voice, I turned my head towards his direction, taking my eyes off my prey. Wow, the stupidest thing I've done so far. I'm sure there were things to top it. Wolf grabbed the opportunity and ran with it. One quick leg trip from him brought me down with a loud thump, causing the blaster to be thrown from my grasp. I guess my ancestral instincts kicked in because I was up in second and down on Wolf in the next. If Wolf's instincts kicked in I would be dead now.

My father managed to pull me away from Wolf just as everyone else caught up with us. Wonder what it'll be this time. Grounded for sure. That's a given. Detention? OSS? ISS? They won't expel me, I know that.

"Down to the General's office, both of you!" The instructor yelled, pulling Wolf as my father pulled me. Yay, what an insightful day back.


	10. Solving a Mystery

When cadets are sent down to see good ol' General Pepper, they're usually shaking shitless. But me? Nah. I've pretty much grown up with General P, him being my dad's "boss" and all. In fact, it's because of General P that we got our huge house. I guess my dad did some high risk mission, and the Cornerian government really wanted to give something back to him. So, General P asked my dad anything that he wanted. Well, seeing as how my parents were just married, he said a house would be nice. I guess General P went a little all out when telling the contractors what to build.

Anyways, all the way to his office, Wolf kept giving me little glances and grins. I guess just to push me overboard. Well, I would call pistol whipping being pushed overboard, but maybe he doesn't. Sometimes I lost it and tried to hit Wolf. That really didn't go over well, seeing as how my dad had my collar and was pulling me. The flight instructor held Wolfs arm tightly, but failed to notice the fight brewing between us as we walked.

As we rounded the corner to the Generals office, I noticed the academy's bulletin board hung on the wall. All over the corked board were notices of formals, finals, special dates, and what was going on. I never really took much notice to what was going on in school.

Well, one piece of blue paper with black typed writing caught my eye. On the top of the paper was the heading: "School Government." Hmm, well, I'm no political guy, but the list of names of people interested was what got me. Under the section marked "treasurer" was: Mark Shay, Fara Phoenix, and Shelia Bennings. Hmm…campaigning with Fara wouldn't be too bad. Maybe it'd make her notice how interested in school orientated things I am.

Seeing as how we were walking at a steady pace, I wouldn't dare ask my dad to stop so that I could sign up. No, I would do it later, after I found out my punishment. But as we were passing it up, I quickly scanned to see where there were some slots open. Bill was running for vice president, so maybe I should run for president. Well, it was like God was looking down at me, because the space under "Class President" wasn't all filled up. Yes, I would do that later.

"Good day," the Generals secretary, Stacie, replied to us four as we arrived at her desk. "What can I do for you all?"

"We need to see the General," replied our instructor. I guess just wishing for a detention was little out of the question, huh? "There was a fight and these boys need to talk with him."

"Of course," She replied, standing up from behind the desk and walking around to greet us. "I'll go check if he's seeing anyone at this moment. Excuse me."

She opened the shiny maple doors just enough for her to go in. After squeezing through the little opening, the door shut. Security reasons? I'm not sure. But, however, I did notice Wolf take a liking to the computers and door access system. Odd. Coincidence that he tried to murder my dad and study the password systems? Uh, I think not. Whatever this bastard was up to, I was going to find it out, and I-

"General Pepper will see you now," Stacie exclaimed, squeezing back through the doors and shutting them. "However, I'll have to disarm you. Any sign of resistance to that and I'll have to call security."

"No, it won't be a problem, ma'am," My father replied, taking off his blaster from his side holster. The instructor, Wolf, and I followed suit and handed them over to her. Obviously satisfied that she held authority, she clicked her heels while turning to deposit the blasters in a safe holding cell beneath her desk.

"Alright. You may enter now, sirs."

Excellent!

As we entered the nicely lit room, General Pepper stood from his seated position behind his oak desk. With exotic plants and famous paintings hanging around the room, I guess this is what our 60,000 credits went to.

I guess Wolfs' and my face must have still been bloody from the hits because the look of disgust and confusion swept across General P's face. I gingerly touched the laceration on my head to find the blood starting to harden a bit. Great, just what I need, dried blood in my fur.

"Sirs, Cadets," General P said, nodding in recognition. "For what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Sir," My dad started. Five credits says that he blames me. "There was fight. It was a bit serious. It required drastic measures, sir."

"I don't tolerate fighting, cadets," General P said, probably directing it towards me. Does he hate me? "What kind of fight?"

"Well sir," Our instructor started, giving us a glare. "All that I witnessed was them shooting at each other in the sky. Mr. McCloud witnessed more."

General P directed his attention towards my dad. Oh man, this is gonna be a good one, I can just tell.

"When I reached Fox and O'Donnell on the ground, I had to pull Fox off of O'Donnell. They were both fighting, sir." Whoa, did my dad just lie for me? Or did he really just not see me holding my blaster to Wolf?

If he was lying for me, he didn't show it. His face kept the same look on it. Wolf definitely noticed the lie, because he quickly glanced at me. However, he didn't speak up and call it on my dad. Weird…

"Cadet McCloud, is this what happened?" General P said, turning his attention to me.

"Yes, sir," I replied in my respective tone. "That's exactly what happened, sir."

When we first started going to the academy at ten, the hardest concept to grasp was the respectful tones and words. Whenever you end a proper sentence, it should end with "sir." It didn't take me a while learn it because I grew up with that sort of language. Falco, on the other hand, was always being hit with rulers and doing pushups. With all the discipline he received I'm surprised he doesn't have bigger biceps.

"O'Donnell?" General P asked. Well, here's Wolf's chance to set the story straight.

"Yes, sir," He replied. "That's correct."

Whoa, is Wolf actually covering up for me? No, he's to much of an asshole. Why would he cover my ass? He knows that I'd get into a lot of trouble for pulling a blaster out at a fellow cadet, why wouldn't he want that?

"Cadets," The General said, starting to pace. "There is one thing that makes a person a good soldier: trust. How can you let another person trust you if you're fighting? You can't."

He paused. I think he was going for a dramatic effect, but it did nothing for me.

"Now, if you can't trust a fellow cadet, you don't deserve to be in this elite academy," he finished, stopping his pacing right in front of my face. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, not taking my gaze off the opposite wall. I found that it's easier to keep yourself from getting angry by looking at the wall. I told Falco and it saved him several whacks from the ruler.

"Yes, sir," Wolf answered, taking a glance at General P.

"Good," General P replied, taking a few steps away from me, thank god. Two words buddy: tic tac. "Is there anything else you'd wish to tell me?"

I'd like to think that question wasn't directed towards me, but he kept looking my direction. Maybe then I should have told them about Wolf being the one that planted the bomb. I guess in all the anger I never really thought of why Wolf would plant a bomb. He's only a cadet, why would he want to kill my dad?

"No, sir." Both me and O'Donnell answered in unison.

"Your punishment will be three days of volunteer services somewhere on the premises. Report tomorrow at 0600 hours to receive the assignment," He explained. I knew that was too good to be true. "Also, you will have to take an 8 hour class on aviation safety. We have a third year class that's running this Saturday. If you refuse to show up, you will find yourself expelled. Clear?"

"Crystal," I muttered.

"Yes, sir," Wolf said rightly. Of course he has to say it properly.

"Alright, you all are dismissed," he exclaimed, moving back towards his nice shiny desk. We all turned to leave the expensive looking room when Pepper spoke up again. "Uh, James, would you mind staying a bit? I have a few things to talk to you about."

Beautiful. Not only were we carted here for basically lies and no reason, but now my dad is now doing work. Just my luck.

"Sure," my dad responded giving me a quick glance. "My afternoons open."

Saying that, I assumed that was my clue to leave. Even if it wasn't, I left through the nice doors. A few paces behind me was Wolf. Damn, I should have let him walk first. I'm still not quite sure about all the weird occurrences that have happened with Wolf.

When I came to the school bulletin, I paused in my pace. Pulling out my pen, I signed my name to the list that read "Class President". On the top of the paper was information saying that there was going to be a meeting for all those interested. Well, that was me. The meeting was going to be held in about a week. After jotting down the date and time on my palm pilot, I quickly glanced at all the people running. When I saw Bills' name again, I couldn't help but smile a bit. However, my smile faltered when I saw a name listed for president.

Wolf O'Donnell.

Great. Why would he be running for class president? He just moved here and now he wants to be president of our class? Is he crazy?

* * *

On the walk back to my room, I thought about my first day back. It really did suck. Lets see, I found out who my first real hate is, whom is also my mothers murderer. I was showed up by him, then held him at gun point. On top of that, I also was given volunteer shit and classroom with a bunch of thirteen year olds. Just what I want. 

The rest of the day was a lot less hectic. Bill, Falco, and I all went to dinner together, where we met up with Fara and Katt. Over dinner we discussed the school government and what Fara and I are going to do with our campaign. After dinner, I had some homework to do, so I just said later to everyone. Truthfully, I wasn't up for being around people. I guess seeing my mother murderer was something that hasn't sunk in yet. Somewhere during dinner Katt started talking about how her mom wanted to go shopping for a formal dress. I couldn't help but think about how my mom was always so happy when I went to a school formal. She said that I looked like my father in a tux; handsome. I remember how she took a million pictures of me and my date. Most of them never left the digital camera data card.

As I laid in bed thinking about the day, my mind kept wandering towards Wolf. Where did that guy come from? Propping myself up on my elbows, I stared through the darkness to see if my roommates were asleep.

Bill laid on his stomach, shirtless, with his blankets up to his waist and pillow on his head. I could hear the faintest sound of hard sleep breathing. Resting my gaze on Falco, he was only drabbed in his boxer-shorts and a white t-shirt. He laid on his back, leg and arm hanging off the side of the bed, eyes closed.

Getting up, I grabbed my laptop from its position on the desk. Opening it up, I had no idea what I planned on doing. Obviously my school had already done a background check. Well, they don't have the cool program that Star Fox uses. I bootlegged it from my dad one day. I figured it would come in handy.

Logging onto the Star Fox made program, I typed Wolf's name into the database. After waiting a few minutes, his profile, with a picture came up. Needless to say, the profile was average, to say the least. It said that his father was in the military and served for only a few years before he died in the Katina attack. Yeah, I knew that one well, my dad helped out with it. From what I heard, it was a little enough attack that went mostly unnoticed. In fact, Cornerians barely recognized it. I think a few people knew about it.

Basically, it was a very average profile. He lived a middle class family. His mom took care of all the kids, which there were five of. Since he'd been flying a little since his dad died, he had knowledge of ships. I guess that's how he got in. According to the profile, he had great grades.

Finally, realizing that there wouldn't be anything else in the profile, I shut my laptop and returned back to the comfort of my warm bed. Lying there, I thought about all the things I knew about Wolf and what seemed a little off about him. His profile said that he had come from an average family, yet he had an extremely nice ship, that almost matched the arwing. Odd. He had never had any other military experience, yet he got in here. Very odd. Bill said that he looked like he'd seen action, which I concurred, but the profile says that he hasn't. Mostly odd. He didn't say anything when my dad didn't tell the real story of our fight. Desperately odd. He's running for class president, whom gets access to pretty much everything. Really odd. He planted a bomb for my dad when he really has no motive. Extremely odd. When General P typed in the pass code, Wolf was watching his every move. Sickly odd. Needless to say, I have to watch this guy like a hawk.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**pah-lease reviw! I love reviews. They keep me going! I love mail! **

* * *

* * *

* * *


	11. No Where to Turn

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing. Reviews are what keep me going. Thanks a lot. You all know who you are!**

**I hope you like this chapter. I took your opinions in and this chapters' in James' POV**

* * *

* * *

When General Pepper insisted on talking to me in his office after discussing Foxs' and Wolfs' fight, I already knew what it was about. Earlier we discussed the same issue, but had different opinions. The topic: Venom.

Pepper kept saying that the readings were of no threat to us yet and not to waste the time checking them out. I, on the other hand, take no chances. If there was something out there, we should be rid of it as soon as possible. I even told Pepper that the payment would be less if we go now. He, being as stubborn as ever, declared that we would wait to see if the signals got any stronger, and then go. As that approach is very dangerous, I had to respect him and his wishes.

However, the discussion in his office was a little more serious. Several probes sent to investigate around the planet were shot down by something. I'm not sure if I would classify it as a code orange like he chose to, but it was something definitely worth checking out. Again, I tried to get Pepper to let my team go to Venom. Again, Pepper said to wait for more activity readings because they hadn't increased.

As I walked out of his office and passed the school bulletin board, I stopped like I usually do. Being an active parent at the academy, I usually checked what was going on. When I looked over the board, I was taken back with surprise when I spotted my sons name under "Class President" interested people. Since when did he take an interest in student government? After spotting his friends names on the other lists, I figured it was because of that. Either that, or because Wolf was running too. Weird. Why would Wolf run?

It wasn't like I hated the kid. Wolf just made things difficult and confusing. Fox hated him, for reasons unknown to me. Being cadets, I would assume them to be a little more civil to each other. I suppose things have changed since I attended the academy.

After checking over the rest of notices, I began my walk towards the hanger. Instead of taking the car, I figured I'd just fly home. I needed some thinking time anyways. For the rest of the week, the student RA (resident assistant) would be on Foxs' floor instead of me. We usually did this.

The fly back home was pleasant and allowed me to digest all recent adjustments. I know that Fox was going through a hard time accepting all of it, but it was me that was supposed to die, and not her. I suppose I was so concerned about my son that I never allowed myself to mourn correctly. My wife, my soul mate, was taken from me by a power I can never overcome. I had enough enemies that would want to plant a bomb in my car to kill me, but how would they know which was mine and that I would even be home, seeing as how I wasn't supposed to be on a mission. If only I didn't take that mission, none of this would have happened…

Fox took it extremely hard, but I expected him too. He was, however, the last person that saw Vixxi. I guess I never expected him to try to take his life. For all these years, he'd been so strong. This was a big thing, but I just wasn't expecting that.

Now, he seems to be adjusting well being back in school. I think it's good for him. He has such supportive friends, it's sad to see him push them away. The doctor said this was common, but I just expected Fox to turn to his friends for help.

After a few minutes of thinking time, I arrived at our house. That night, with everything on my mind, I had a hard time getting to sleep.

* * *

In the next two weeks, Fox acted extremely peculiar. He was constantly hanging around Wolf and asking him weird questions. If he was up to something, he did a poor job hiding it. Of course, Fox was never one to be a detective.

The school elections were coming up soon, so Fox and his friends were prepping for them. To be honest, I was quite proud of Fox. Never had he showed any signs of leadership, other than holding keggers. If this was a permanent improvement, it definitely was for the better. His mother would have been extremely proud of him.

The readings from Venom didn't change at all. Nor did any other interesting observations. Venom was, exactly how it should be, dead to the world. However, my team and I still talked about it. Often, I held meetings with my team over weekends so that we could discuss missions and such.

"So, Pepper says that there's no more readings?" Peppy asked, taking a sip of his iced tea, leaning back in the leather armchair. Peppy always keeps his cool. I'd love for him to stay this way.

"Well, he says that nothings been happening," I repeated, still standing, but stopped my previous pacing. We resided in my family room, with all the comfortable pleasures.

"So, we probably shouldn't waste our time checking it out then," Pigma added in, slurping his drink through a bendy straw. I couldn't help but shake my head in dismay. If Star Fox was a town, Pigma would be the village idiot.

"Guys, I think we should check it out," Peppy said, setting his drink down. "If we don't check it out now, it might develop into something serious."

"But that's such a long to go just to check something out!" Pigma chipped in.

"Pigma's right," I added, looking down deep in thought, changing my opinion of what it used to be two weeks ago. "I've got a lot on my hands now. I can't leave Fox for that much time, nor can we bring him along."

"What if it's something serious?" Peppy exclaimed, jumping up from his comfortable position. I really hated when he got like this. "Should we just turn our backs on something that needs our help!"

"Well, Pep, it's not like Pepper is asking us to go now!" I rebuttaled. If this happened a few months ago, I would have gone a heart beat, knowing that my wife would be here. But now, Fox taking everything in wonderfully, I didn't want that to be ruined with a stupid check up that didn't even have that much activity readings.

"Shouldn't we offer first! I mean, it is our duty to protect people, right?" I think Peppy gets our job description mixed up sometimes.

"No Peppy. We're mercenaries. We get hired to fight other people's wars and stuff. That's not really keep the peace, now is it?" I replied, taking a seat on the comfortable couch.

"Guys, I really don't think we should go," Pigma added in.

Before any of us could respond, the front door of the house flew open with great excitement. We all stood up and ascended the stairs to check out the noise. Before we reached the top, a voice answered us.

"Venom! He's from Venom!" Fox yelled, almost toppling over us in pursuit to find me.

"Wait Fox," I said, pushing my way to the top of the stairs, him following me. "You burst open the door to tell us who's from Venom?"

"Wolf," He exclaimed, a little out of breath. Maybe he hit his head on the way over here.

"What are you talking about?" Peppy asked, trying to get into the conversation. Poor Pep, he tries so hard to keep up with Fox's life, but fails miserably. Hey, even I don't get the "Best Dad" award sometimes.

"I heard Wolf talking on a comm link!" Fox exclaimed with excitement. He's so cute sometimes, just like his mother. "I couldn't hear the whole conversation, but I heard him say Dr."

I shook my head in confusion. "So? Fox, there's tons of doctors."

"No! No, Wolf said, 'I'll take of him. I'm finding out a lot of information.' He must be a spy for Venom or something," Fox explained, still catching his breath. He must have been pretty excited to run all the way here.

"That's crazy, Fox. Even for you," Pigma said. Sadly, I had to agree with the pig. Fox was just pulling at strings here. I figured there would still be little problems with him, but accusing a fellow cadet of treason?

"Fox, this is absurd," Peppy replied, a little calmly. Such a good friend and father figure. "Do you have any other evidence?"

"Yeah. Really good evidence!" Fox exclaimed excitedly. "He told me a few weeks ago that he planted the bomb in dad's car."

"Did anyone else hear him say this?" I said seriously, taking an interest in the conversation. If this was true, maybe we would find the man responsible for killing my wife and ruining our lives.

From his standing position, Fox slowly shook his head. None of us said anything. I don't think we had too. Fox, being the smart person that he is, psychoanalyzed himself.

"See Fox?" I replied after a few seconds of silence.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's the truth," He calmly said to us, beginning to sit down on the vacant chair next to him.

"Fox, how do you think this looks to us?" I replied. I wanted to believe him, I really did. But, with everything that just happened, how could I?

"I know how it looks. You think that I'm in a vulnerable position mentally, which poses my mind to create images of my mothers murderer in order to create a closure. I know all this!" He exclaimed. "But this is serious. He really said this to me! All this is true. We need to get him out of the academy. Off of Corneria!"

"That's ludicrous, Fox," Peppy said, kneeling down to Fox's position on the chair. "In court, this is all-"

"Hearsay! I know! But this is a danger to national security!" Fox exclaimed, standing up with anger. "Why don't you guys believe me!"

"Because it's crazy!" Pigma quietly said. Thanks for the support Pigma.

"We want to Fox, we really do," I said, taking a step towards my son. This really was just pulling at strings. "But if you were us, would you believe it?"

Fox slowly shook his head in disbelief. I felt terrible telling my son, whom entrusted in me, that I didn't believe him. That I wouldn't back him up. But something like this was just so crazy. I didn't know what to believe.

"Forget. I'll take care of it myself," He yelled, running back to the front door. Not exactly the reaction I expected, but something similar. I felt terrible, horrible. Maybe Fox is telling the truth?

"Fox, wait!" I yelled. Too late. He already made it to the door and was out in a flash. Following him, I left quickly too.

I thought from him being out of breathe that he ran home from the academy. I guess I was wrong. Resting a few meters away from mine, was his arwing. Being ahead of me, he was able to get there first. Damn him for running every morning.

"FOX!" I yelled at his arwing taking off. Before I knew what to do, he was out of sight. Slowly, thinking over what just happened, I walked back to the house.


	12. Fire from the Sky

**Hey guys! I'm alive and well! I've had a very hectic year, having just graduated from High School and all. Now, I'm getting ready to go to college… thank God! **

**Anywho, I'm finally updating… I'm not entirely sure where this fic is going, so I'm just going to run with it… that's always worked SO well in the past… **

**This chapter is in Fox's POV**

* * *

_The one man I thought I could turn to turned his back on me, _I thought as I rolled over in my bed, replaying the days events. After storming out of my house and flying away viciously in my arwing, I went back to the academy. Thank God Bill was staying in a friends dorm, Slippy was at home, and Falco was again in Katt's room. I felt like total isolation. I can't remember a time I felt this depressed since the days following The Accident. That's what we call it now, The Accident.

As I stared up at the ceiling, I couldn't help but think about my fathers face when I told him my accusations of Wolf. How could he not back me up? I thought that's what a father was for? His face alone told me he didn't believe me and thought I was a little insane. How could he not see it? A shady background, aggressive flying, the mystery call I overheard… All signs point to something wrong.

How could I be so stupid? I never should have gone to dad. I knew he wouldn't believe me. He always needs hard evidence and hearsay is anything but.

As I thought about my father, the one man I believe in and who's supposed to be there no matter what, a tear trickled down my face and my paw balled up in a fist. How could he not believe in me?

Before I could get in a second thought, I heard something run into my desk chair, which I forgot to push in all the way. Immediately, my ears perked up.

"Bill?" I asked to the darkness.

Nothing.

"Falco?" I asked again, a little less of an edge in my voice. "This isn't funny. Why aren't you at-"

Before I could get another word in a towel was pushed over my mouth and nose, causing me to breath in the vile smell of sleeping/numbing antidotes. Instead of kicking and screaming, my military training kicked in. Yes, we had had this simulation before.

Instead of freaking out, I slowed my breathing to an almost stop, preventing the air to enter my lungs faster. With a quick, swift movement my arm flew up to my attackers arms, pulling them down, almost breaking them. To my dismay, however, his arms were strong.

"Why isn't he passing out yet?" I heard a voice yell. Seeing as how the room was dark I couldn't see who it was.

"Shut up. He'll be gone soon," I heard the all-too familiar voice of Wolf. He was the one holding the towel! Being a few inches from my face, I could feel his breathe on me. "Isn't that right little McCloud?"

That was the last straw. As I remembered where I had hid my pocket knife, my paw went instantly to it. With my other arm flaring towards his face, now that I knew where it was, I heard more movement in the room.

"He's fighting, turn on the light!" Wolf ordered to the other person in the room.

Everything was kind of moving in slow motion by now. By the time I got my paw around the hidden pocket knife on my nightstand, the lights blasted on. Not having enough time to check my surroundings, I flung my paw with the knife at the already struggling Wolf. As he pulled back to save his neck from my knife, his grip loosened, giving me the opening to free myself. Unfortunately the drug had already done it's damage.

Before I knew what was happening, I was standing in the middle of the room, looking down at a bloody Wolf. Apparently my knife had hit something on his face. Although I was drugged, it looked like his cheek or eye.

The whole room seemed to be swimming and darkening in random places. Instead of making a run for it like I should have, my feet were planted in the floor. Or where they? I think I was swaying but I can't be sure. What seemed like eternity, a weird looking ape went running towards Wolf.

"Are you ok?" The ape asked Wolf, who was cradling over his face.

"Get the fox!" Wolf managed to hoarsely whisper.

The next thing I remember was a _thud_ and landing on the ground. I remember seeing blood flow in front of my face then all was black.

* * *

Have you ever had those weird moments where you know you've been out for a while but have absolutely no recollection of your passed out moments? Well, I was having one of those episodes.

I mean, sure I've had a ton of concussions in my life before; snowboarding, crashing my Arwing, fights, crashing my Arwing, being thrown 120 feet, crashing my Arwing… But this headache took the cake.

Not only did I wake up with a mind cracking pain but my throat felt excessively dry and raspy. Most likely from the Chloroform those assholes used in attempt to knock me out. Idiots should know better than to futilely attack me.

Stupid Wolf! I knew he was behind all of this. Call it my sixth sense. If my father just believed me, I wouldn't be in this mess now…

Speaking of mess, where the hell am I?

I took that cue to test out my surroundings: just like I thought, I was tied securely to a chair with two inch thick ropes. From feeling it, the rope must have come from a dock. The room held a sort of musky smell, mixed with fish. I was definitely close to water, that was for sure. Slowly cracking my eyes open, I came to the conclusion that it was night, judging by the darkness outside the window.

Glancing around the room, I took notice that I was alone, which I hoped would stay that way. The room was most definitely old and unused; how cliché. The floor, which was most likely once gorgeous hard wood, was now stained with age, creaking every once and a while. The walls, also hard wood, were identical to the floor. The room was bare save a few cracked out windows and dressers. The door to my right was closed, no surprise there, and the only exit to my prison.

As it was night, I couldn't really judge how big the room was or get a feel for my immediate surroundings. Instead, I poorly attempted to get the comlink attached to my watch to work. Again, to no surprise, my watch was missing. That dick Wolf better not break it…

Finally realizing that there was little I could do, I sat and tried to listen for a clue. I don't know what I was expecting… a message from God perhaps? My mom? I guess I didn't go to church enough because one never came. At least, not in the way I was hoping…

"So, what should we do with him?" I heard a voice ask. This voice was an easy one to peg: Wolf.

"I brought some toys," A voice, one I didn't recognize, proclaimed. "I could have a go at him and perhaps get some information."

"No, Andross had specific orders," Wolf replied. For once I was grateful to him. That other guy didn't sound to friendly… "We aren't supposed to take to long. Just scare him off the trail. We need Pepper to send them. That's the plan, remember?"

Hmmm… what plan? Perhaps being here wasn't such a bad place after all. Other than the fact that I had no lights and my head hurt like hell, this might actually be helpful.

"Leon, get the lantern," Wolf exclaimed. So, the demented one was Leon. "Let's go check on our visitor."

Shit! Futilely, I tried jumping the chair away from the depressing door where my captives were coming from. To my dismay, however, I clearly underestimated my physical ability and got only a mere 5 inches from my original spot. Pathetic.

Trying to decide how to approach this onslaught, my primitive instincts kicked in and I rested my head down on my chest, pretending to still be out cold. So what if it's from the old playbook, it could still work…

And it did. My twin captives entered my domain aggressively by throwing the door open with excessive force. I had to hold my breath and squeeze the arms of the chair to keep from jumping. With my eye's closed, I could only assess where they were by the glow of the lantern.

"Baby Fox is still asleep," Wolf replied to my "sleeping" form. Dickhead is going to regret this… "Should we wake him?"

"Perhaps we should first ensure his binds are secure?" Leon suggested. Good, my idea was in motion.

I could tell that the couple were getting closer to my face, which meant that Wolf was going to bend over me to check my binds. Which, of course, would be absolutely perfect for my plan. I guess that strategy class really came in handy.

"Ok McCloud, your feet are still pretty secure," Wolf said in a loud whisper as he ascended from checking my legs. "Now, let's see about your hands…"

As the poor sap leaned over my resting head to check my back, I raised my head with such speed and intensity that Wolf pulled away with a bloody nose, moaning in unison. A few swears escaped his throat and made it passed his covered hands only to make me smirk. Leon, on the other hand, was quick on his feet, pulling a blaster from his waist holster, pointing it straight at me. Unfortunately for him, I was pretty quick on my feet as well. As I knew he was going to shoot, I used every ounce of energy left in my body to throw myself to the ground.

Of course my plan was brought out beautifully and Leon's blaster shot hit the side of my chair, cracking it in pieces. Being extremely fast and efficient, I rolled expertly out of the way, accidentally knocking the glowing lantern into the rubble. Damn.

Before I could turn to take witness to the burning mess, the back of a blaster was brought to my line of vision as I felt it hit. Yet again, big whoop, my world went dark and I fell to the ground, feeling the heat of the burning chair grow…

* * *

**(A/N: This is now in James' POV. I didn't want to make a new chapter. Sorry!) **

* * *

Shaking my head in confusion and disappointment, I glanced down at the mission details littering my oak mahogany desk. Pepper had just faxed over the details of the would-be mission Venom, describing the pay and what not. Truthfully, I wasn't truly paying attention to the words I was reading. Instead, my mind was fixated on one thing: Fox.

Standing up to pace, I rubbed my furred paw down my face in frustration. Fox had left in such a huff yesterday that I didn't really get a chance to talk to him. I admit I was a little worried but let it settle for the morning. However, I was the one awoken with a start. General Pepper said that there was some sort of brawl in Fox's room last night and my son had gone missing. What really worried me was when he said there was evidence of a struggle and blood. However, the blood was of two people: Fox and Wolf O'Donnell.

Silently, I cursed myself after hearing this. Fox was right. My son had something important to tell me and I merely shrugged him off like a mentally insane person. He held me in confidence and I blew him off.

Pepper said the police were doing all they could and that was that. Later that day, he had the nerve to send me the details of a possible mission if need be. I assumed that the activity on Venom had taken an ultimate high, that being the fact for the mission proposal. Whatever the reason, I was hardly interested.

My interests laid with my son. Somewhere, he was hurt, bleeding, and probably scared with Wolf. If Fox was telling the truth, my son and wife could possibly be killed by the same man.

With that thought in my head, I grabbed my wallet, blaster, and rest of my belongings to leave. I was going to go straight down to that police station and find out the progress made. They obviously needed help. Vixxi and I once went through this same catastrophe once; I was not going to experience it for a second time.

As I walked out to my hanger where my beloved Arwing rested, I took notice to Peppy running huffly up to me with great distress. Immediately, I quickened my speed knowing it would take him a little while to make it to me.

"Peppy," I called out, only several paces from him. "What happened?"

"It's Fox," He replied loudly through huffed breaths. "They think they narrowed it down to an old dockside warehouse. The police are on their way."

Instantaneously, I ran to my Arwing with great speed. "We can beat them there. C'mon. You're going to have to tell me the coordinates."

Peppy, being so close to Fox and a great friend, ran high tail to his matching ship. "You got it James. Let's go!"

Don't worry Fox, I'm coming…

**

* * *

**

Review s'il vous plait! ("Review Please!")


	13. Keeper of a Life

**Wow, two chapters back to back! Amazing! Don't forget to review! **

**This is in James' POV**

* * *

As a father, I think I've prepared myself pretty well for just about every circumstance. I've been able to help my son when he lost his first tooth, trying to explain to him that the tooth fairy was a pleasant old lady who actually enjoyed giving people money and not ripping out more teeth. I had Bill to thank for that story. Or maybe the puberty stage. Vixxi always joked about his "nightly raids" as she liked to call them but I always disagreed. That was until I found the Playboys… I had Falco to thank for that one. The worst situations were the recent ones. The death of his mother and his suicide attempts definitely put my role as a father to the test. Personally, I'd like to think that I passed…

My thoughts were interrupted by Peppy giving me another direction to fly my Arwing towards. With a sigh of frustration, I followed suit, in hopes of getting closer. We were probably only in the air for about 10 minutes and I was already jittery. I guess ever since Vixxi passed, I felt like I had to be more protective over Fox. Somehow, I felt like my sixteen year old son reduced to his six year old self, running into my room telling me that his evil twin on the other side of the mirror was going to get him (I had Bill to thank.. Again). I wasn't quite sure why my paternal side became my dominant instinct, but it did.

"We're almost there, James, don't worry," Peppy reassured me. I'm was so lucky to have Peppy. He's was a wonderful friend, always keeping me on my toes and telling me not to give up on parenting when Fox was in his terrible two's.

And again, my thoughts rested on Fox.

"Thanks Pep," I replied. "Not just for this, but for everything. I owe my sanity to you."

"No problem pal," Was his immediate humble response. "Don't get all teary eyed now."

Good ole Peppy. Always lightening up the situation no matter how dim or dark it seemed.

As I glanced around the area, there was hardly anything to take notice of. Due to the night sky, I could barely make out any landmarks. Amongst the dead earth was thick forests and fields, barricading the lands. However, farther up ahead, I saw an opening.

My heart nearly skipped a beat as I realized that a body of water laid ahead of us. The sensation of excitement overtook my emotions, just like the day Fox was born. Truth be told, I never actually wanted a family. At least notthat sudden. For the three months following his birth, I was depressed at the thought of changing diapers, getting bottles, 2 am wakeups, and what not. But something happened the day he was born. That November morning. It was almost like God made the day perfect, making it not to cold and not to hot, andhaving the leaves decorated in glorious colors. Itwas perfect. And when I saw my son for the first time, when I saw him, something happened. I fell immediately in love- no, that's the wrong word. I fell immediately in adoration for him. He looked just like me, save the white strips, and had the eyes of his mother.

He was perfect.

"James?"

Coming back to modern day, I took notice of Peppy's inquiring. "Yeah Pep?"

"It's coming up. Prepare to land."

The sea was coming up to us fast and I felt the sudden pang of concern hit my being. No longer was I excited but concerned and worried. My son may be dead already. The son that I was so fixated on. The son that I taught to read by using my Arwing manuals as we sat outside on a sunny July day. He was so excited about helping daddy at work…

Then something else worried me. The abandon warehouse, the one my only son was supposed to held in, had orange and red flames dancing out of roof and walls. The windows had blackened smoking emitting from it, gliding up to the heavens.

Landing my Arwing on a small alcove about 100 feet from the house, I quickly jumped out of my cockpit to be met with the fumes of the burning up house.

"FOX!" I yelled to no avail. Somehow, I don't know how, but I knew that Fox was in there. Before I realized what I was doing, my legs were running toward the flaming building.

Arms wrapped around my shoulders, bring me to a halt. "James, you can't go in there!" Peppy yelled into my face, shaking me back to reality. "You're no good to Fox dead!"

Closing my eyes, I refused to hear these. Fox needed my help! Shaking my head in dismay, I watched with awe stricken eyes as a piece of the roof fell to oblivion.

"I have to go. I have to try Pep. He's my son. He's all I have," I replied firmly, staring him straight in the eye.

Peppy, admitting defeat, gave a sigh, looking down at the mud and sand terrain, "Give me your jacket."

Quickly, I discarded the heavy and bulky jacket to my friend. He took it accordingly, yet gingerly. "I'll call for more help. James…. Just be careful."

Assessing the smoldering estate, I responded with a mere nod. With a quick glance at my surroundings, taking notice that the warehouse was built right over the sea, having nothing else around, I also looked for some sort of life force, yet didn't find one.

Finally, realizing the extent of the situation, I ran full force into the warehouse. The entrance was basically a large room with many flaming pillars littering the room from the fire. I hardly took notice to my surroundings, something I rarely did, due to my hurriedness for the safety of my son.

Not spotting him, I ascended the wooden, of course, stairs. I only prayed that he would hear my screams for him.

"Fox! Do you hear me!"

With out any acknowledgement, I continued my search. The inside of the building looked as bad as the outside. The halls were cluttered with flaming debris, making it increasingly difficult to move around quickly. The second floor's room's were empty and not that badly burning.

Upon my ascent to the third floor, I could tell the density of the flames increase. The wooden floor became excessively unstable and debris increased by the second. My search never faltered. Instead, I searched harder. However, I caught myself coughing harder and harder from the deathly fumes.

Turning a smoldering corner, I found 7 closed doors down a narrow strip. Making my way through the debris, I kicked open each one. As I got further down, the fire thickened. At about the 5th room, I kicked it up to be greeted with a figure on the floor.

Jumping over a flaming beam blocking the doorway, I made my way to the unmoving form. Upon kneeling down to it, I realized it was my son. Turning him over on his back, I took in the head wound that had dried blood caking to it. He was definitely out cold. I wasn't exactly sure if he was out from the head wound or the smoke. Whatever the cause, I gave Fox a quick look over to make sure he was alright.

Again, I felt like the time when Fox decided it would be fun to scaffold from the house by tying an electric cord around his waist, having Bill support it from the top level, and Fox jump down the side of the house. That was quick run to the hospital.

Quickly, I scooped him up in my arms, lifting all 140Lb's and 5'5 of him up in a bridal carry. I was hoping by now the ambulance would be there. As I turned to leave, I noticed the shine of a weapon scattered on the floor. Thinking it was essential, I scooped that up as well.

The descent down to the second floor was easy but the rest was more difficult. The roof had already started to fall apart and our entrance was blocked. Instead, I was forced to walk behind the stairs on the first floor, trying to find another way out..

"Shit shit shit.." I cursed, realizing the smoke was getting heavier and the flames higher.

Barely moving in time, the second floor collapsed on a portion of the area I was just standing in. The warehouse was beginning to fall apart with us in it.

Knowing that desperate measures had to be taken, I ran full speed at the bay window, shielding my son's face with my paws.

Our make-way exit was a success, but my landing wasn't. After jumping through the window, my feet stumble a little, making me loose my balance and fall to the ground. I was a little upset with myself for this, knowing that Fox needed medical attention.

"James, are you ok!" Peppy yelled running to the two of us. I was just bending down to scoop Fox up again when I looked up to see a swarm of people running towards us. Police, military, EMT's, firemen, and Peppy.

"Yeah," I said as I heaved another deep cough. "He needs help." I said, pointing to my son.

Immediately, the EMT's began their work on Fox as I silently walked away. The last think I needed was for them to stop their work on him to check on me. Unfortunately, I got about 4 paces before…

"James, c'mon, you need to be check," Peppy bellowed at me. Great…

"I'm fine, cough cough, I don't need help. How's Fox?" I furiously asked, looking down at him. They had an oxygen mask over his face and were fixing his wounds.

"Stabilized but we still want to bring him in for further examination," A young male mouse replied. "Go wait over by the ambulance please."

With a swift nod and a glance at Peppy, I made my way for the ambulance. Again, I had saved my son. But, that's what parents do. They look after their kids, right? Vixxi would have agreed with me. She would have been proud…

"Dad?" A small voice croaked out. I whipped my head around to the right to see Fox being supported by two EMT's as they were about to enter the ambulance.

With quickened speed, I embraced Fox in a tight hug. If I were only minutes late, I would've lost him forever. He was half of me, I created him, and he would have been dead because I was to slow.

Closing my eyes and taking a breath, I thanked God again for helping me. I thank Vixxi for being on my side and giving me strength because I knew she did. Pulling away, I looked straight into Fox's eyes. Vixxi's eyes. They were sad, almost, very tired and strained. Fox had gone through a lot in the past month or so and this was not any better. I had only hoped for the best for my son and this was not it.

"Fox," I started, taking a large swallow. "I'm so sorry for not believing you. I just thought-"

"Dad," he whispered. His voice was very hoarse and raspy. "I know."

"Look, when we get back home, we're going to talk. And this time, I'll listen."

His only reply was a smile and then he continued on into the ambulance. He was most likely mentally drained, exhausted, all the above. Taking a deep breath, I looked up to the heaven's and thanked every one again. My dear Vixxi saved us both today…

* * *

**_Please review!_**


	14. Building a Bridge

"Your son is stable," the young doctor explained

"Your son is stable," the young doctor explained. "He's suffered some smoke inhalation and a head laceration. But there's no evidence that there should be any lasting conditions."

"Thank God…" James said, half falling, half sitting in the poorly made plastic chair. He was sitting in a deserted white corridor, located right outside of Fox's room. After being quickly scanned by the ER staff (mostly because he was too concerned over Fox's state), he was quickly questioning the well being of his son. He had to wait 2 hours for the hospital staff to work on Fox before the doctor finally came to see him, during which he remained in the corridor on the chair.

"However," the doctor began, "don't be surprised if he show's signs of memory loss."

James' head shot up instantly, concern draped over his sunken, tired face. "What do you mean? I thought you said he was fine."

The doctor fiddled with clipboard. "Oh yes, he is. It's nothing to be concerned over. I tend to see it a lot in fire victims. It usually passes in a couple days when his brains had time to heal. I'm just telling you this because what he said might be emotional for you. He was asking the nurse if he could see his mother."

The already exhausted James tried to take this news with stride but being already mentally drained, it took its toll on him. The doctor must have noticed some strain in the older McCloud as James placed his head in both his hands and sighed. When did his life get this hard?

"You know," the doctor said, beginning to sit next to James in an equally hard chair, "our psychiatric facility is cutting edge. We offer many programs with flexible times. If I may suggest, I know your family has undergone many- "

"No," James interrupted. "There's no way I'm putting Fox through any therapy session or talking or whatever it is you call them. He needs time to heal. I've been pushing so much on him and putting him in stressful situations… and not trusting him. Did he say anything about someone named Wolf? Or Venom?"

The doctor looked a little disappointed from James turning down his offer of help but continued respectfully. "No, I don't think so," he replied with a shake of his head.

"Alright," James seemed to be in a deep thought with his eyes fixed on the tiled floor in front of him. "Can I see him?"

Standing up and being more professional, the doctor adjusted his clipboard again. "Yes, of course. He should be awake."

Without a reply, James slowly got up from his back-breaking chair and left the bright corridor to enter a dimly lit hospital room. It seemed like he lived at the hospital.

The room was a private one which was littered with "Get Well Soon" presents like flowers, candy, and video games. No doubt the video games were from Falco and Bill. The window was positioned on the wall so that when the moons light shined in, it fell across Fox's unmoving body, making an almost eerie scene.

Fox, whose eyes were closed, was dressed in a hospital gown with white blankets pulled up halfway to his chest. He had many tubes and machines hooked up to his young body, many of which made a noises and clicks. It scared James, again, to see his only son so vulnerable at such a young age.

James pulled another plastic chair over to the right side of the bed and slowly sat down it in, never taking his eyes off his son in fear that he would disappear.

"Hey Fox," James began, placing a paw on the bandage on Fox's head. "How're you doing buddy? The doctor told me you were awake."

With this, Fox cracked his eyes open slightly, taking in the picture of his tired father. He understood what a stressful night it was for him too.

"Yeah," the younger vulpine replied, his voice raspy and sore. "You look like crap."

James, mostly out of hysteria from lack of sleep and being drained, chuckled. "It's good to see you still have your sense of humor about you."

Fox could have sworn that he saw his fathers eyes get glossy. But being so tired and in pain, he couldn't be sure. "Yeah. When can I go home?"

Sighing, James sat up a little more and got attentive. "You just got here. Why don't we let these people do their jobs? Let's wait till you properly heal, huh?"

Fox, looking down at his chest, somehow found a stray piece of thread on his blanket alarmingly interesting as he began to pull on it. "C'mon dad. I'm fine. Really."

"Yeah right," James narrowed his eyes a little more at Fox and leaned his head back in thought. "Why don't you tell me what happened Wolf?"

Frowning and burrowing himself in deep thought, Fox continued to play with the thread, failing to meet his fathers gaze. He took a moment to gather his words and decide what to say. It also took him a moment to replay what he could remember.

Sighing, he began to shake his head, "Dad, something's going on," he lifted his head and looked his father in the eye. "Something big is going to happen. With Wolf. We need to do something."

Rubbing his face in his hands, James abruptly pushed the chair out from under him and stalked over to the window. He remained silent as he gazed out in thought, placing a hand on his hip. He glanced at his son a couple times before returning his meaningful look out the window. Finally, content with his silent battle, he turned from the window for the last time to face his son.

"I'm going to Venom."

I know it's short but it's something! Review please!


	15. It begins

The tall grass tickled Fox's legs as he slowly yet briskly walked through the open fields to his destination. He knew not where he was but only that he wasn't in Corneria City anymore as the only noise was the wind blowing and the tall blades of grass shifting to and fro. Leaning his head back, he allowed the sunlight to bath his face. Taking a deep breath, Fox inhaled the beautiful floral scents that surrounded him and continued on his journey. The path was familiar as he had led it several times before. He knew the destination.

Glancing up, Fox saw what lay ahead of him. On the top of the hill, there she was. She was donned in a white dress that lay loosely from her shoulders yet giving great details of all her beautifully sculpted curves. Her hair was curled with flowers adorning it and she played with flowers in between her fingers while she lay on a flower bed. The sun seemed to take in her beauty as well and the sunlight was positioned over her features. Fox increased his speed to meet up with her.

"Fara… you look…" Fox stammered as he became within feet of her. He seemed to have gotten her attention as she momentarily stopped fiddling with the flower and lifted her big gorgeous eyes to look at him. After sparing him a smile, she resumed twisting the flower between her fingers.

"Fox," Fara began, her deep voice speaking in almost a whisper. "Come lay with me."

He didn't need to be told twice. Quickly dropping himself on the flower bed next to her, she giggled a little and moved towards him.

"Fox," Fara whispered, her lips slowing moving closer to his, while her hands, whom forgotten the flowers, began to rub his face. "Fox."

"Fara… I've wanted this…" Fox began, but the pleasure somehow changed to a different sensation.

"Ouch… Fara that hurts," Fox began, moving his hands to stop hers from touching his face while he crunched his face up in pain.

"Fox…" Fara said again.

"Fox!" Bill yelled in Fox's ear. Fox jumped with a start and opened his eyes to see a calculus class full of cadets staring at him… including Fara. However she wasn't in a white dress.

"Did I fall asleep?" Fox asked, quickly using the back of his hand to wipe the drool making its way down his face. He stole a couple glances at several snickering cadets then rested his eyes on Bill.

"Yeah dude, I was sitting here smacking you," Bill replied with a smile that began to widen. "What were you dreaming about anyways? You seemed pretty happy."

"You know," Fox began as the teacher seemed to have gotten control of the cadets and the class resumed. "Wars and fighting and stuff."

"Huh." Bill replied. "I see things are falling into the swing of things. You show up to class, you sleep, and yet you somehow manage to pass with an A…"

Fox snickered a little then looked down at his notes. It was two weeks since he was released from the hospital and one week since he returned back to school. Wolf, after the fire incident, had somehow vanished out of thin air, along with his record and belongings. Yes, Fox agreed, resting his eyes on Fara who was a couple seats ahead of him, things were falling back into the swing of things. That was, only at school. Affairs at home were a different story.

James had become engrossed with the new operation to Venom. He ran it past General Pepper, who was surprisingly agreeable. He understood why it was necessary for a reconnaissance mission to scope out the area but he made it clear to make it only a recon mission. With the green light from Pepper, James wasted no time in preparations. He had failed to act before and saw what the outcome was. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

For the week that Fox was home prior to returning to school, Fox saw little of James. In fact, he was lucky to even be given a "good bye". James had Pigma and Peppy over for most of the duration of the week to go over essentials regarding the mission. Peppy was in charge of mapping a safe and discrete route to Venom while Pigma was in change of increasing the shield capacities and outfitting the arwings with the latest lasers. This left James to take care of the rest, such as upgrading the Great Fox and making sure provisions would last them.

As Fox glanced down at his calculator considering if he wanted to attempt the mathematical problem or not, he told himself that he understood his fathers' position. He himself enjoyed the thrill of flying and could only imagine the thrills of going on such an important mission.

Failing to suppress a sigh, he glanced at the clock to see how much time was left of class. However, he concluded, he knew more than anymore the dangers of the mission. Wolf was a talented pilot and he knew that Wolf would be waiting for them on Venom. He also knew that his father was a skilled pilot like none other and could handle most that came his way. Most…

Fox's thoughts were interrupted with the bell sounding. Cadets hurriedly threw notebooks and binders in their bags with excitement for the end of class. Fox joined in this procession and clumsily threw his calculator in with his notebook and rest of materials for the class.

"Ready to grab dinner?" Bill asked Fox, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Falco and Slippy should be waiting with a table now."

"Yeah dude." Fox replied, also throwing his bag over his shoulder while turning to face Fara and Katt. "So ladies, you up to a dinner with us and the guys?"

Fara dropped her bag dramatically and slammed a hand onto her chest as if her breathe was taken away with her mouth gapped open. "With you Fox? Gosh, that sounds so amazing. Almost… like a date… will you even pay?"

Fox snickered at her act. "Only if you order water and off the kids menu."

Quickly grabbing her bag from the ground and dropping her act, she turned to Bill. "We'll be there. Just make sure you don't seat me next to him." With that she pushed Fox out of the way and continued walking with giggling Katt following closely.

"I love when you play hard to get," Fox yelled at her.

"It's called hatred!" Fara yelled back, leaving the class room.

Bill snickered a couple of times then moved to leave with Fox. "We really need to find you a new girl."

* * *

"So when's your dad leaving, Fox?" Slippy asked Fox who, sitting diagonal across the table, was stealing a drink out of his cup.

He placed the cup down slowly before answering, trying to consider the question. "Um… I'm not actually sure. We haven't really talked."

Falco, who sat directly across Fox, gave Fox a strange look before grabbing a chip from their nachos. "What do you mean? You're were home with him for a whole week."

Fox gave a strangled smile and shook his head that seemed to shake the smile off. "Actually it's more me being home for a week and him running around. It's nothing new. He usually does it when he has a big mission. He just has a lot to do for this one."

"Well, do you know if he'll be leaving soon?" Katt asked, who also grabbed several chips from the nachos platter. She resided next to Falco.

Picking up his glass, Fox swirled his soda around the cup, watching the bubbles form. "I'm not sure. From the way he's been acting, it's like he's going to leave tomorrow." With that, he stole a sip from his glass.

"Well, this is an important mission," Fara replied. She sat to Fox's left, against her wishes. "Especially after everything that's happened."

Fox's eyes were sent downcast as he silently agreed. While he was overjoyed that his father finally trusted and believed him, he was still worried for his fathers well being.

"Meh..." Bill said with a wave of his hand while reaching for a piece of the nachos. "He's James McCloud. He's been doing recon mission since he could fly. This is nothing."

"Yeah Fox, you've got some mighty big shoes to fill. Do you think you can?" Slippy asked while pulling a piece of lettuce off of the nacho platter.

Before Fox could answer, a glass was forcefully placed on the table making the inhabitant jump, except for Falco, who did it. "That's if I don't beat him to it." He replied with a laugh.

The friends around the table continued to laugh as well. "Yeah, well, Falco, who was it that was shot down in the simulator on Tuesday?" Fox replied with a smirk at Falco.

"Yeah… well… I hurt my arm during running on Monday so I was still sore-" Falco began but was interrupted by having food being thrown at him from the friends around the table.

"Yeah right."

"Shut up."

"Gimme a break."

Fox laughed at the sight of Falco covered in nacho beef and cheese. Yes, he thought, he could fill those shoes.


	16. A Sad Goodbye

**A new chapter!**

**I cried writing this one! It's sad! Almost done with the story!**

Almost robotically, Fox keyed in the code on the security system to enter his home. Readjusting the full bag on his shoulder, Fox waited for the system to recognize his fingerprint and code entered before he was allowed entry. After hearing the familiar buzz and click of the system, he turned the door knob to enter his home. Expecting to see his mother busy away in the kitchen, he was instead greeted with the eerily silent domain, spotless from the cleaning crew hired from James. Unable to suppress a sigh, Fox trudged into the darkened and deserted house, sloppily throwing his bag to the right of the door and slipping off his shoes.

Walking further into the house, curious of where his father was, Fox lazily entered the kitchen to find a note sitting on the granite countertop. It was messy written as if in a hurry and had stains of grease on it from food. Running a paw threw his fur, Fox let out a frustrated sigh at the sight of evidence from his father.

_Fox-_

_I had to run to Peppys to make some last minute arrangements. Not sure when I'll be back. Probably late tonight. I left some pizza money – _Fox glanced at the crumbled up bill resting on the countertop that was next to the note – _If you have any problems, call my cell. I'll see you later tonight. _

_Love you- _

_Dad_

Fox balled the piece of paper up in one fist and clumsily threw it into the sink. With the built up frustration at his father, he overthrew the makeshift basket ball, causing it to bounce on top of the stove and slowly bounce behind the appliance. Not bothering to fetch it, Fox grabbed the 20 credit bill left for food and grabbed the phone to place an order for pizza. After doing so, he lazily walked down the stairs to the family room where a TV was, along with a couch and several other entertaining appliances. Propping down on the couch, Fox pondered the day…

His father had sent him a message via email telling him that the Venom mission was being pushed forward and he would be leaving in two days. That being said, James wished to have Fox home for the remaining days as he expected to be gone for at least two months, assuming everything went as planned. It would take at least six days to reach Venom, and that was assuming no trouble got in their way. However, James assured Fox in his email that Venom should have no prior knowledge of this reconnaissance mission as it was done independently by Star Fox and the Cornerian Government had no written documentation of it yet. That being said, Venom should have no way of knowing they were coming. James requested Fox at the house so they could spend time together before his departure.

Fox sighed, idly flipping through channels – yep, really spending time together, he thought.

* * *

11:53pm – That's the time James slowly yet briskly entered the house, papers and documents littering his arms. It was a rough day. The night before, Pepper had contacted him to inform James that he wished to push the mission forward to priority one and would pay graciously to hurry the start of the mission as activity on Venom had be spotted on several satellites. James agreed with Pepper and wasted no time in informing his team. He did take time, however, in informing his son. Knowing full well that Fox would put up an argument on the phone, James opted for an email message as he had no time to waste on silly arguments with his son. He knew that Fox, out of everyone, should understand why the mission must start sooner. He also knew that Fox would be hurt with being given only a two day notice of James' departure. Ergo, email was the only appropriate communication to ensure effective and efficientness.

Placing the papers onto the kitchen countertop, James turned on the lights in the kitchen to find it deserted. Resting on the stove was a half eaten pizza, along with a liter of soda. Grabbing a piece of cold pizza, James followed the noise of the TV to the family room. Entering the room, James was greeted with the sight of his son passed out on the couch, controller in hand, with the TV blarring an infomercial. Something about laundry detergent.

With a snicker, James carefully retrieved the remote and turned the TV off. As he went to turn the lights off, he turned to watch his slumbering son. The thought of waking him up to talk with him crossed his mind but James knew that a crabby, sleep deprived Fox was a hostile Fox and one to steer clear from. But still, James couldn't deny himself the moment to steal a few glances at his sleeping son. Yes, Fox had grown up tremendously in the past several months. The changes were hard on both of them but Fox seemed to finally pull through successfully. It pained James to have to say good bye to his son for nearly two months after they had gone through so much. He felt closer to his son after their ordeals and hated to stop the "bond" that had strengthened between them. Still, he knew the mission was partly for Fox. To ensure his safety. And with that final thought, James hit the lights out, deciding to talk to Fox in the morning.

* * *

With a groan, Fox slowly opened one eye to see a blank TV screen. With a quick stretch and moan, he opened the other and slowly looked around the room, curious as to where he was. He remembered watching some horror movie and then nothing. Quickly remembering his father, he jumped off the couch with newly found energy, worried about his father's wellbeing. Sprinting up the stairs two by two, he raced around a left hand corner to the kitchen where he skidded to a halt.

"I would offer you coffee but it seems like you don't need the caffeine this morning," James replied with a chuckle as he continued to read the newspaper and sip his morning coffee at the kitchen bar. Fox, painfully embarrassed from his behavior, scratched his head and slowly walked over to the refrigerator. With a sigh, he pulled out the orange juice carton and prepared to pour himself a glass.

"You never woke me up last night," Fox stated to his father, stealing a glance from him before taking a sip from his glass. James sparred him a look then returned to his newspaper, refusing the bait his son had laid.

"You were tired," he started, taking a sip from his coffee and flipping the page on the paper. "I didn't want to wake you."

Obviously aggravated by his father carefree behavior, Fox let out a frustrated moan then placed his glass down. "You told me you'd talk to me. I mean, you're leaving tomorrow. You said in the note that you'd talk to me when you got back from Peppys."

Obviously his son wasn't getting the hint. James placed his newspaper down and turned his attention to his obviously upset son. "Are you really going to argue with me over this?"

Fox face went from angry to surprise as his arms fell to his sides. "You're going to be leaving tomorrow. I just wanted to have more time with you. And I wasted it on sleeping." Fox, feeling his cheeks flush, turned his back on his father to pick up his glass of juice and begin drinking it again.

Pushing his chair back, James approached Fox. "I know. I'm sorry. Why don't we spend today together? I have to leave early tomorrow morning. But you have me all to yourself today."

Fox turned around silently, giving James a skeptical and amusing look. "Really? You don't have to get ready for the mission?"

James sent his eyes downward and with a turn of his head replied. "Well, I have a couple last minute packing things to do but nothing that should take me away from you today. C'mon. What do you want to do today? Your pick."

Surprised, Fox's brows went up and he placed his glass down to think of an activity. His brows knit together as he thought about what to do for the day with his father. His face lit up as he came to a conclusion.

"I want to go flying. Both of us. In our arwings."

James laughed. "You're definitely my son."

* * *

9:47pm. Fox glanced at the clock next to his bed. It was already a quarter to ten. The day had passed by as quickly as it had come but boy did he have fun. His father was in rare form that day – acting like a teenager with Fox. The flying session went wonderfully, Fox pondered. Turning his head, he considered it to be the best flight outing the two had ever had. James had taught him more flight maneuvers and a really cool trick with a summersault and braking afterwards to help with accuracy in confusing your foes. Then, father and son merely flew around in silence. Just enjoying eachothers company. Fox felt as though it would be like that sometime in the future when he would join Star Fox with his father. Both of them would save the galaxy, the unstoppable McClouds. With a smile, Fox laid back on his pillows remembering the rest of the day. They went out to lunch, a movie, and finally dinner. Oddly, the mission was never brought up. And Fox liked it that way. He knew, since he could remember, that ever mission had a small chance of James never returning. This one was no different. Sure, it was a reconnaissance mission, but it was to Venom. And Fox knew what he was up against.

A small knock on his door brought Fox from his thoughts. Clearing his throat and pushing himself up on his pillows, he straightened himself out. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal James coming in. Slowly, he gazed around Fox's room, more taking in the image than actually contemplating it. Then, silently making his way to Fox's bedside, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I just wanted to come say good night," James replied, downcasting his eyes. "And probably good bye."

Fox slowly nodded, knowing that this time would come. While they had an excellent day, he knew the reason behind it. His father was leaving on another mission. "Won't I see you tomorrow?"

James slowly nodded, catching Fox's eye. "Yeah but we're leaving early. Probably around five." Adding a chuckle, "and if I know you, you'll be sleeping for at least five more hours after that."

Fox, no longer able to meet his father's strong gaze looked around his room, trying to find a distraction. "Yeah you're probably right." Fox sat silent waiting to see if his father would continue talking. After a couple beats and still nothing, he turned his attention to his father only to meet the strong gaze again. Only this time James' eyes seemed to be glazed over in thought.

"Are you ok?" Fox asked in concern.

James had a sad, strangled smile cross his face, briefly breaking their eye contact but regaining it after a small falter. "You know," he said, his voice quivering. "I've always been proud of you."

With his brows knit together in confusion, Fox sat up a little straighter. "Dad, I know. Are you-"

"No Fox. I need to hear me. And understand me. Things can happen. Out there, I mean," James gestured to the night sky. "And I want to let you know this."

"Dad," Fox began, pushing the blankets back in frustration. "You're going to be fine. This is nothing compared to what you've been up against."

James averted his eyes from his sons, trying to regain his composure. "Fox, if I've learned anything from these past couple months; it's that I'm not invincible."

Feeling his eyes begin to well up and his voice begin to quiver, Fox resorted to whispering in fear of losing his voice. "You've always been invincible to me."

James, at loss of words to say to his son, let out a sad sigh, contemplating what to reply to his son. But it was Fox to reply first.

"And you always will be."

James lifted his eyes to meet Fox's wet ones, sadness and confusion in them.

"Thank you, Fox. You, just like your mother used to, give me my strength to go on with my missions and life. I love you, so much more than words could tell."

Feeling like a response wouldn't generate how Fox felt, he opted to rather embrace his father in a hug. A hug, unknowing to him at the time, would be the last he would share with his father.


	17. Never Again

**Hey guys! This is a sad chapter, mostly because the story is almost complete. I do plan on doing other short stories based on this one, most likely prequels, having to do with Fox and him growing older. I enjoy writing about Fox and his struggles with adolescenthood. We've all been there at some point or another.**

**I hope everyone enjoys the story and it brings me tears to have it come to an end soon.**

The tap of the pencil wasn't enough to pull Fox out of his dazed off world. Almost mechanically, his fingers made the end of the pencil smack against the blank notebook page with a slight twitch. Repeatedly, the eraser would make contact with the page, creating a low thud that Fox was unable to hear, as he was mentally gone. With a far off look in his eyes, Fox stared intently at the ground in front of his desk, unblinking, while the pencil continued it rhythm.

With his head propped up on a bent arm, Fox was doing anything but listening to the lecture taking place in the front of the classroom. Instead, his thoughts were elsewhere. Or more specifically, they were preoccupied with his father. Out of frustration, Fox silently blew out a breath of hot air he was unconsciously holding and tossed the innocent pencil on the side of his desk. After fidgeting a bit in his seat, he shifted over to the other side of his body and propped his head up with his other arm, giving the former a rest. Glancing up at the clock then at the instructor, he thought about his situation.

It had been two months since his father had left for Venom. Due to the time of his departure, the memory of it was a blur. His father had been true to his word and had woke him up a little after five in the morning. Fox, still groggy, had given him a sloppy, one armed hug, a "I'll miss you", and a forced smile before flipping back over in bed and falling asleep after his door was shut with his father's leaving.

With that thought, Fox groaned with annoyance at himself at how stupid he had been. He knew this mission was important and due to his tiredness, he blew his chance to say a decent good bye. Stealing a glance at his blank notes, his thoughts returned.

James was quick to establish communication with Fox the day of his departure after Fox had properly woke. During his trip to Venom, he called Fox occasionally through the first week, every other day. This put Fox at ease and he almost thought that was going to be the situation throughout the whole mission. He had been wrong. Week one turned into week two. James informed Fox that their traveling had taken longer than expected and their estimated time of arrival would have to be adjusted accordingly. Seemingly, they were only half way to Venom by the end of week one. Once week two rolled around, things started to get interesting.

Star Fox ran into resistance at Zoness. The ships, James explained to Fox, were unmarked and undistinguishable. Thus, they weren't sure who had sent them out. Fox had a pretty good guess. The calls became less frequent during James' second week of absence and the trend only continued into week three. Fox had only heard from his father once during the third week in which the call lasted a heart wrenching four and a half minutes long. James sounded stressed and tired as they had finally 

reached a bombed MacBeth and explained to Fox that Star Fox had to offer aid to the survivors and would continue on with their mission after they did as much as they could.

Week four rolled around and after several days of silence, Fox received an email from James explaining that they were finally leaving the war-torn MacBeth to continue to their destination and complete the mission. James explained that due to the nature of the trip so far, he was unclear about how often communications could, or rather would, be up though he assured his son he shouldn't worry about him. The message gave a false sense of security to Fox and he began to worry more as it was only message and he longed to hear James' voice.

Out of frustration, Fox closed his notebook as he took a break in his thoughts. He hadn't been paying attention throughout the entire lecture and failed to obtain any knowledge from the instructor, nor did he write down a single tidbit of notes. Glancing over at Slippy, who was writing furiously in his notebook at every sentence the instructor said, Fox rest assured he'd get the notes from him.

Week five was when things went bad. His father had failed to call him at all during the week. His only communications with Fox was a three sentence message that was emailed to him. It read: _Entering Area 6. Very crazy. Call you later._ The young vulpine, though upset and displeased with this type of communication, was somewhat used to it. When a mission became rough, his father would send short emails to his son, mostly just to touch base with him and let him know things were ok. However, usually a call shortly followed the brief messages by a day when whatever situation was being dealt with was over. It wasn't the case this time.

Half way into week five, three days after receiving the brief email, Fox got a call from his father. The call was anything but clear. James' voice was choppy and there was a constant buzz in the background. James, sounding extremely worse for wear, informed Fox that they were entering Venom and was unsure how the communications would be. Fox, trying his hardest to understand James over the background noise, was able to hear his father tell him that he loved him and missed him and couldn't wait to get home so this all could be over. Though Fox wasn't sure, he could have sworn James sounded older on the phone. Not the young dad he had known. The mission was taking a lot out of him.

This was the last time Fox heard from his father. Week five turned into week six, six turned into seven, and finally seven turned into eight. With the turn of week seven, Fox began to worry and informed General Pepper of this fact. The General had already begun to take notice in the lack of communications from his hired mercenary team but assured Fox with a smile that this was just how things were run. With a pat on the back, Pepper tried to tell Fox that James was a perfectionist and was most likely double checking Venom to be thorough.

The bell sounded, pulling Fox from his thoughts, as his fellow cadets began to load up their stuff to leave the room.

"I expect the pages read and a brief paper on the importance of taxing on import goods," the instructor yelled at the cadets as they filed out. Bill looked over at Fox, who wasn't moving from his desk, and slowly made his way over to his distraught friend. Bill perfectly knew what was on Fox's mind. In fact, 

everyone knew. Pepper informed his instructors to excuse him from class if need be due to stress, though Fox kindly declined, arguing that his father was fine and he could handle a little absence from James.

"Hey dude, you ok?" Bill kindly asked in a hushed whisper, while placing a careful paw on Fox's shoulder. The gesture seemed to wake Fox up and he confusingly looked around the emptying classroom.

Fox gave a nervous chuckle then began to rise, his materials sloppily being thrown in his bag. "Yeah. Just a lot on my mind, you know? Did Slippy leave already?"

Bill glanced around the room then back at Fox. "Yeah I think so. Dozing off in class again? Need the notes?" Bill gave a little laugh in hopes of lightening up the mood.

Fox seemed to not even notice and continued walking into the hall, eyes on the floor in thought. "Huh? Yeah I guess so."

Out of frustration, Fox shook his head and stopped in his tracks in the hallway. Bill, surprised at the action, followed suit and gave Fox a weird look.

"Everything-" Bill started but was cut off by Fox.

"I need to get out of here," Fox started with a wild look on his face. "I need to leave. I'm going crazy in here. Let's go somewhere." Fox looked around the hallway as if to see if his answer lied there.

Bill gave a half smirk and rocked back on his heels pleased. "I was totally waiting for you to say that. How about dinner and then a party?"

Fox gave a smile, silently thanking the stars that he was blessed with such great friends. "That sounds like the perfect cure."

* * *

Bill was quick to contact the gang and inform them of their impromptu plans. It was, afterall, a Friday night and no one had any other real good plans set. Besides, they all knew what kind of situation Fox was in and why these plans were made, though no one pointed it out. The dinner was set in a local sports bar, where the ambiance was uplifting and cheery, partially why Bill chose the place.

After the group of friends were seated, they began looking through the menus. As a joke, Falco grabbed the drink menu from the center of the table to look through the selection. Bill gave him a disgusted look.

"Yeah right. As if they wouldn't card you," Bill said while rolling his eyes. "You don't look of age."

"Like you do?" Falco retorted as Fox grabbed the drink menu with a snicker at the two of them.

"I don't think either of you look old enough," Fox said with a laugh while flipping through the pages of alcoholic beverages. "In fact, I think I have a bigger chance of not being carded than the rest of you."

Falco gave him a look. "And whys that braniac?"

With a smirk, Fox lowered the menu to get a look at his avian friend. "Because our server is a fox – a female fox."

It was Fara's turn to give him a look. "Oh please Romeo. You're not that smooth," she replied, paused in thought, and then continued, "in fact, you're not smooth at all."

Katt gave a giggle. "Give it a try Fox. I mean, what could it hurt, right? Worst comes to worst, you end up with a soda and a cold shower."

With a smirk and a shake of his head, Fox looked down at the alcohol menu trying to decide his poison. The attractive fox server came up and greeted the group with a smile. "Hi, my names Trisha, I'll be your server this evening. Can I start you out with sodas or lemonades?"

Bill and Slippy ordered their drinks, soda of course, when the server turned to Fox. "I'll have a chocolate martini. "

Amazingly to Fox, she scribbled down his ordered.

"Straight up?" She asked, without lifting her head.

"Sure." Fox responded, without a beat.

"Vodka or gin?"

"Um… vodka…" Fox said, his eyes looking over the alcohol menu. _They should really put these choices in the menu… _he thought.

"And finally, stirred or Bradford?" She continued scribbling on her pad.

"Um…. A little bit of both?" Fox asked more than stated.

With this she looked up and narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to need to see some identification."

Falco and Bill started smirking and chuckling while Fox sent them a dirty look. "Of course. Let me just pull out my wallet."

As Fox opened his wallet he pretended to be surprised and horrified. "I… I must have misplaced my i.d. It's not in here. I'm so sorry miss. I promise I'm of age though…"

The server looked less than thrilled and dramatically crossed his order off the pad of paper she held. "What's your backup slick?"

Katt gave a snort and giggle which was quickly quieted down with a glare from Fox.

"Just a strawberry lemonade please," Fox replied, embarrassed. The server messily scribbled it, took the rest of their drink orders, and stalked off, muttering something about stupid kids.

The table erupted in laughter, particularly from Falco and Bill, while Fox shook his head and chuckled.

"Well Fox, I thought it was a good try," Katt managed to say between her giggles. "But a chocolate martini?"

"Yeah," Falco agreed, while he snickered and picked up his menu to look at the selection. "Why didn't you just order something normal? Like a beer?"

Fox, with a smile still on his face, rolled his eyes at Falco and also began looking through the menu. "I didn't know martini's came with a questionnaire."

"That's ok Fox," Slippy replied while closing his menu, already knowing what he was going to order. "At least you tried."

Fox gave a smile at Slippy while paging through the menu. "Thanks Slip. At least someone gives me props."

Trisha returned to the table, still less than satisfied with Fox's recent attempt to obtain alcohol, and took the food orders.

"Whatever happened to service with a smile?" Bill replied to the friends after the server left, still obviously annoyed at the group.

Fox gave a chuckle then stole a drink from his lemonade. "So where are we going after dinner?"

Falco began to open his mouth but was cut off by several men who approached their table. There were three men, two of which were dressed head to toe in military fatigues while the third was dressed in a formal military outfit. The third man stepped forward to engage the table of teens. After a quick glance and assessment of the table, he turned to Fox.

"Fox James McCloud?" The military man asked, his face remaining stony serious.

After glancing around at his friends, Fox's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Y-yeah…"

With a nod, the man replied: "We're going to need you to come with us."

"B-But... it was just a joke," Fox began, while the two men dressed in fatigues approached him, as if to help escort him from his chair. "I mean, I know I'm underage and shouldn't have tried to order the martini-"

"Mr. McCloud," the same man replied in his unwavering tone. "Please remain silent and come with us."

Falco let out a puff of frustrated air and crossed his arms while shaking his head disapprovingly. "Don't say a word Fox. This is ridiculous."

Slippy, mustering up as much courage as possible, stood to defend his friend. "Excuse me sir, but you can't take Fox into custody as per Act IX, clause 344-6, which clearly states you first must-"

The man turned to Slippy and gave him a glare. "Please sit down."

"Yes sir," Slippy replied, his head turned down as he sat in his seat, embarrassed at himself.

Bill licked his lips as Fox stood, moving over to the military men. "This is crazy Fox. I'll call my dad. He'll know what to do."

"Thanks guys. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding," Fox glanced at the stony cold looks from the service men. "At least I hope so."

And with that, the fatigued dressed men escorted Fox out of the restaurant, leaving a table full of bewildered friends.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Fox asked the three men, as they stepped out of the armored vehicle. Not getting a response from them, Fox looked up at the administration building at his school. The school grounds were deserted, with the exception of a couple instructors passing by. It was late in the evening and Fox was sure his fellow cadets were enjoying their Friday night.

With a soft tap on his shoulder from one of the fatigued dressed men, Fox resumed his walk into the white stone building while the two men escorted him on either side. While he walked down the deserted hallways, the young McCloud began to ponder what the reason behind him being there was. Surely he wasn't in trouble in school. With another turn down a hallway, Fox recognized where they were headed: General Peppers office.

"What?" Fox asked, looking at the faces of his captors. "Why are we here? Answer me!"

None of them did. Their faces didn't falter and steadily held their cold stares ahead as if Fox never spoken. The group came up to Peppers secretary, who looked frazzled; something foreign to the normally cheerful woman. She nervously glanced up at the group as they approached her and quickly grabbed the phone, furiously dialing several digits.

"He's here," She replied. After a beat, she put the phone down, her hand shaking the whole way. After her hand lingered on the hung up phone, she closed her eyes, took a breath, released it, and then looked up at the confused Fox with a forced smile.

"He'll see you now," She replied, straightening up to her full height, as if trying to regain composure.

"Is this about the martini?" Fox began, looking at her strangely. "Because if it is-"

The woman cut him off curtly. "General Pepper will see you now." The sentence came off strangled as if she had to force it out. After giving her a questionable look, Fox shrugged his shoulders and walked forwards. His noticed the servicemen followed him.

As he opened the imposing doors, they awkwardly seemed heavier to Fox. In fact, the first thing Fox noticed about the room was the tension that seemed to surround it. Ahead of him was Peppers desk, where instead of the usual cleanliness, it was littered with papers. Pepper wasn't sitting at his desk but was instead standing next to it. His left arm extended out, supporting his body on the side of the desk while the right hand was placed on his hip, his head down and brows knitted in thought.

As Fox took in the scene, he noticed a figure in the corner but didn't pay any attention to it as he was concerned for Peppers strange behavior and appearance. The General, who was normally well groomed and kept, had his jacket strewn over his chair, his shirt untucked (which was wrinkled) and his expensive tie loosened around his neck.

"General?" Fox asked, brows knit in confusion, slowly stepped into the room. His entourage of military men followed.

At Fox's introduction, Pepper looked up to greet him. It was anything but a fine hello. Fox took in Peppers face: his eyelids had red outlines on them, his cheeks puffy, and eyes looked lost.

"General," Fox began, concern ebbing from him. "What's wrong?" Fox went to move towards Pepper but the General placed a single hand in front of him as if to tell Fox to stop.

"Fox," Pepper replied, his voice rough and low. "I need you to sit down."

"General," Fox began again, ignoring Peppers request. "If this is about the martini thing-"

"No, it's not Fox," the figure in the corner of the room replied. Startled, Fox turned to his right to get a good glance at the figure at he recognized the voice. There stood Peppy, distraught all over his face.

"Peppy?" Fox asked incredulously, then gave a nervous chuckle. "When did you guys get back? Where's Pigma? Where's my dad?"

At the mention of Pigma's name Peppy's face turned cold then turned to sadness at the mention of James'. Fox seemed to not notice the change in facial expressions but did notice Peppy's appearance. His arm was in a cast, his cheek bone was black and blue, there was a large bandage on one side of his face, and his eyes were red as well.

"Fox…" Peppy began but Fox cut him off.

"Is this a joke from my dad?" He said with a smirk. "Does he know about the martini thing?"

Peppy turned around as if to hide his face from Fox. Fox, noticing this, turned to a distraught Pepper, glancing at the servicemen who stood on either sides of him.

"General," Fox started, his voice turning serious. "Where's my dad?"

Pepper tried to hold his stare on Fox long enough to swallow the lump growing in his throat. _If only he didn't look so damn much like James…_ he thought. Unable to suppress his growing sadness any longer, the General sucked air through his nose, his eyes filling with tears and placed a hand over his mouth, turning from Fox's stare.

"Something's happened Fox," the General replied, voice quivering. Fox, panicking the worst, looked over at Peppy. Peppy was a mess; he was leaning against a book shelf, his face in his hands. Oddly to Fox, the sight of Peppy made anger boil up in Fox. The young McCloud started towards the hare.

"Where is he, Peppy?" Fox said, his voicing rising with each word, until it became a yell. "Where's my father?!"

Peppy, somehow unfazed by the outburst in the panicking Fox, slowly looked at his friends' son. Peppy's eyes were filled with tears, threatening to spill over.

With a strangled voice, Peppy replied: "He didn't make it back."

Time stopped for Fox. His breathing stopped. _This has to be a dream_, he thought. The room seemed to be spinning as he turned around to look at Pepper. Pepper was saying something but Fox didn't comprehend it. Panic began to set in as he remembered to take a breath. However, he began to over compensate for breathing and hyperventilation began. Before he knew what was happening, someone was sitting him down in a chair, while another person rubbed his back in support. His eyes frantically searched the carpet as if in thought. _This has to be wrong. My dad can't be… he has to be coming back…_ Fox thought. With the final thought, he abruptly jumped up from the chair as time seemed to begin again.

"No!" Fox yelled at a sad and distraught Peppy, pointing a finger at him. "You're wrong!" Fox made a disgusted face and continued. "You just left him there. I bet he's still alive! And you left him!"

Peppy, the tears spilling over, slowly shook his head, "No Fox. He's gone. I'm so sorry. I did all-"

"No you didn't!" Fox retorted back, noticing that he too was crying. "You're supposed to be his friend and you left him!"

Confusion, anger, and mostly, sadness were shown on Fox's face as he looked around the room for escape. He needed to leave. Finding the doors blocked by the military men, he began furiously crying while muttering to himself about his father still being alive.

Eyes clouded partially by tears and anger, he was surprised to find himself in an embrace held by strong arms. He knew the other person must have been crying as well as the arms were shaking with each sob. Fox, knowing it was Peppy, began to fight the embrace out of anger.

"It's ok Fox," Peppy said between sobs, his embrace strengthening to prevent the teen from breaking away. "I know it hurts. I know."

Fox, as if the words from Peppy hit a switch, felt his anger mysteriously disappear only to be replaced by a dark, deep sadness. Instead of pulling away from the embrace, he returned it while he placed his head against Peppy's shoulder, crying deeply.

"He-he has to come back," Fox sobbed. "I have no one."

Furiously, Peppy broke the embrace and gripped Fox by the shoulders. Tear stained face stared at tear stained face. Only Fox's face held that of a lost child while Peppy's was stern.

"Don't you say that," Peppy started, his tears spilling over again as he looked over Fox. "You have me."

Unable to say anymore, Peppy pulled him into another embrace while General Pepper silently cried from the side, observing the sad duo.

_Don't worry James, _Peppy thought as he looked up at the ceiling, _I'll take good care of your son. _

* * *

**SAD!! I know!! Please review!**


	18. Epilogue

**I just wanted to take this time to say a quick Thanks to all my reviewers over the past four years. I never thoughts I'd be able to break 50 reviews on a story and I was completely floored when I did. Thanks so much for your support and kind words.**

**Also, I want to thank everyone at Star Fox Masterpieces, who invited me to their wonderful community. I hope everyone has a chance to go there and read some of the stories. All the writers are beautifully talented and I'm proud to say that I belong to the Community.**

**This is a short one, mostly just to wrap up the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

EPILOGUE

Fixing his red bandana in the mirror, Fox got a close look at himself. The Star Fox uniform fit snuggly around him, nicely outlining his toned muscles. Pushing some lint off the jacket, he adjusted the bottom as he turned in the mirror to observe the whole outfit. _Yes,_ he thought, _I look just like dad_. With that, he turned around to grab his blaster of his bed.

His bedroom in the Great Fox was smaller than his back home on Corneria, though he didn't care. The bed, situated against the far wall, had a nice view of the space-filled window perpendicular to it. The comforter was strewn on the floor with the bedsheets sloppily balled at the foot of the bed. _I guess it isn't so different from home_, Fox thought, approaching the bed to grab the blaster. As he adjusted it on his belt, he stole a glance from a picture frame resting on his nightstand next to his clock. The picture had Vixxy, James, and Fox all smiling happily on a family vacation. _Don't worry dad,_ he thought, _I'll make your proud_.

A chime went off in Fox's room and the monitor that was situated over his desk came to life with Slippy's face.

"Fox," Slippy began, "We're close to Corneria. We should get going soon."

Fox nodded, a smile creeping across his face. "Sure thing Slip. I'll be up in a minute."

Before Slippy could end the call, Falco's face appeared on the screen with an irritated look. "Lets go Foxie-boy. This ain't a beauty contest. I doubt Androsses goons are going to care how you look."

Rolling his eyes, Fox shook his head at Falco. "I'll be right up." Fox ended the communication with a sigh. _This is going to be a long ass trip with him…_

Walking down the grey halls of the Great Fox, Fox pondered on the events about to unfold. _I'm going to go down there, kick some serious ass, and shoot that ape bastard in the head once we get to Venom_, Fox thought with a smirk. He knew it would be hard and trying but he also was aware the he was surrounded by the best damn pilots in the Lylat System. He had Peppy, his mentor and father-figure for the past two years. Peppy supported him and treated him like he was his son. Though the hare would never replace the feeling of Fox's real father, he made a nice replacement. With his expertise in the sky, Fox pondered, they would be a smashing success.

Slippy, on the other hand, offered his expertise in a different way. Being friends with Fox for as long as he could remember, the young McCloud knew he would always trust Slippy to cover his back. While his flying was good, the amphibian was more known for his computer skills, hence why his new best friend was ROB. Either way, Slippy was a needed asset to the team.

Which brought Fox to Falco. Falco was, well, Falco. He was a damn good pilot with amazing reflexes and a wonderful shot. However, his anger sometimes got the best of him and clouded his judgement. _I could always count on you though_, Fox thought_._ He knew that though they bickered back and forth, Falco would always cover Fox's tail when the time would come. He was a devoted friend, though he had his own way of showing it.

With a grin, Fox was overjoyed at his selection of his teammates. They were the best. They were Star Fox.

_FINI_

* * *

**I hope everyone liked it!! Please review!!**


End file.
